After the Snap A RWBY AU Story
by Egurulejr93
Summary: 1 year after the events of The Snap AU Story. Half of Remnant were wiped out from Salem's snap. Among the victims included Ruby Rose herself. The story follows Yang, Weiss and Blake, as well as Jaune, as they still mourn those that were lost, as they get together for the 1 year anniversary. Rated M for language and possible character death(s)! Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1 Preview

**Hey guys. NEW STORY! In the works, so here's a preview of Chapter 1!**

* * *

The sounds of an alarm ringing is heard when the alarm clock hits 6:00am. A woman who was sleeping and has her blanket over her, reaches out and turns the beeping off. Yawning, she proceeds to get up and sit on the side of her bed. Putting on her slippers, she proceeds to stand up and walks herself to her bathroom. She stops in front of the sink and lifts her head to look at herself from the mirror.

Weiss Schnee looks at herself from the mirror, seeing the long scar that is across her face, nearly connecting with the one she has on her left eye. Sighing, she proceeds to strip.

After her long shower, for which she takes her time in cleaning her body, Weiss looks back at the mirror. She now sees the scars that were on her right shoulder and also on her back as she turns around. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Weiss then quickly opens her cabinet and takes out a pill bottle. She stares at the 1 pill that she needs to take twice every day, she proceeds to swallow it before walking out.

In her kitchen, Weiss opens her refridgerator to take out a carton on milk. She pours a cup with the liquid, before throwing the empty carton away. Weiss then takes the cup of milk and proceeds to sit down. She waits a few seconds before someone places a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. Weiss smiles at her mustached butler, who smiles back.

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss said.

"You are most welcome, Miss Schnee." Klein Sieben said, bowing. "Is there anything that you need at the moment."

"No." Weiss answered. "This is all I need for the morning."

Klein nods and proceeds to walk towards the living room. Weiss looks at her breakfast before sighing. As she takes a fork to eat, she hears a familiar "aww". She looks up and smiles at the girl sitting across from her. Wearing her red cape and a smile so sweet, Ruby Rose stares at Weiss.

"You forget about me, Weiss?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 will be coming soon! Until then, you have a wonderful days, guys!**


	2. Chapter 1 - 1 Year After

**CHAPTER 1 - 1 Year After**

The sounds of an alarm ringing is heard when the alarm clock hits 6 o'clock. A woman who was sleeping and has her blanket over her, reaches out and turns the beeping off. Yawning, she proceeds to get up and sit on the side of her bed. Putting on her slippers, she proceeds to stand up and walks herself to her bathroom. She stops in front of the sink and lifts her head to look at herself from the mirror.

Weiss Schnee looks at herself from the mirror, seeing the long scar that is across her face, nearly connecting with the one she has on her left eye. Sighing, she proceeds to strip.

After her long shower, for which she takes her time in cleaning her body, Weiss looks back at the mirror. She now sees the scars that were on her right shoulder and also on her back as she turns around. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Weiss then quickly opens her cabinet and takes out a pill bottle. She stares at the 1 pill that she needs to take twice every day, she proceeds to swallow it before walking out.

In her kitchen, Weiss opens her refrigerator to take out a carton on milk. She pours a cup with the liquid, before throwing the empty carton away. Weiss then takes the cup of milk and proceeds to sit down. She waits a few seconds before someone places a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. Weiss smiles at her mustached butler, who smiles back.

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss said.

"You are most welcome, Miss Schnee." Klein Sieben said, bowing. "Is there anything that you need at the moment."

"No." Weiss answered. "This is all I need for the morning."

Klein nods and proceeds to walk towards the living room. Weiss looks at her breakfast before sighing. As she takes a fork to eat, she hears a familiar "aww". She looks up and smiles at the girl sitting across from her. Wearing her red cape and a smile so sweet, Ruby Rose stares at Weiss.

"You forget about me, Weiss?"

Weiss smiles starts to fade into sadness, before she lowers her head and closes her eyes. Her foot starts to shake as her breathing increases. She clenches her fork tightly for a few seconds before all of it stops. Weiss opens her eyes and lifts her head. Ruby was no longer there, having been a figment of her imagination. And the fact that Ruby Rose had died, along with a quarter of Remnant, due to the Tragedy, as people call it. Sighing, she proceeds to eat her breakfast.

* * *

 **LATER - OFFICE**

Outside an office, where she is answering a call from a client, Velvet Scarlatina sits at her desk. Acting bored, she just says "uh-huh" and "yes, sir." After a few seconds, she proceeds to hang up on her phone. Sighing, she lays her head on her desk, grumbling.

"Bad day?"

Velvet lifts her head and proceeds to look at Weiss, who is smiling and with her arms crossed.

"We just lost another client." Velvet answered as she stands up. "And given if was a small one, this shouldn't affect you or the company at all."

"And the good news?" Weiss asked.

"Very good. All employees exceeded their performances for this month. And they hope to do so for the rest of the year. You are a very good motivator, after all."

Weiss then proceeds to enter her office, with Velvet grabbing a tablet and following her.

"What's my day look like?" Weiss asked as she sits at her desk.

"You pretty much got nothing until about 2 o'clock, given the very recent departure of your client." Velvet answered as she looks at her tablet. "First thing today, is pretty much a board meeting. Then you will need to address a problem from one of our employees. She's already agreed to speak to you after the board meeting. And after that...that's it."

Weiss raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Huh. I guess that's...good...I guess."

Velvet's smile goes wider. She puts the tablet down, stands over Weiss and clears her throat. Weiss looks up and sees Velvet, who proceeds to lower her head until their lips meet. Their kiss would go on for a few seconds before Velvet separates. Weiss smiles as she blushes.

"Are you forgetting about our date tonight?" Velvet asked.

Weiss chuckles. "Of course I didn't. You know I wouldn't." She then proceeds to stand up. "Well since I have about a few hours to spare and I have nothing else to do, I think I'll just take a walk around the city."

"And I'll just sit here...all alone...answering stupid phone calls." Velvet said, annoyed.

"I'll make it up to you, tonight." Weiss said, giving Velvet a peck on her cheek. "I promise."

Velvet watches at Weiss exits her office. She smiles as she picks up the tablet and proceed to exit and sit at her desk.

* * *

 **VALE**

In the city of Vale, where the civilians of the Kingdom are walking around like nothing's happened, Weiss is walking around. Her hands inside her pockets, she looks around. She sees a child holding hands with his mother and father, happily jumping while the parents laugh. Weiss smiles before turning back to walk more. But that's interrupted by someone bumping her.

"Sorry." The woman said as she kept walking.

Weiss stops, her eyes going wide. She suddenly turns around to look at the woman. "Yang?"

The blonde immediately stops, stares at her direction for a few seconds, before slowly turning around. Weiss looks surprised upon seeing her former teammate. Yang Xiao Long stares at Weiss, a stitched cut running from above her left eye, across his nose, and ends on her right cheek. Weiss also notices that circles are under her eyes, from lack of sleep.

"Hey, Weiss." Yang weakly said, staring at the ground.

Weiss moves closer Yang, who tries to back away. But she grabs her friend's arm to stop. Yang just stares at the ground. Weiss looks at Yang with worry, before proceeding to wrap her arms, hugging her friend. Yang's expression doesn't change nor she hugs Weiss back.

* * *

 **DINER**

Weiss and Yang sit at a booth in a diner. Weiss looks at the menu, trying to think of what to eat. Yang stares outside the window, looking at the people passing by. The two of them hear a throat clearing and turn to see a waitress.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"Um...I'll have the today's special. And...coffee. Three sugars and creams." Weiss said.

"...Just a water, please." Yang said.

The waitress nods and prepares to leave.

"Uh, actually." Weiss said, making the waitress stop. "She'll have the 3-stack of waffles. Buttermilk."

The waitress adds this to the order and walks towards the kitchen.

Yang just smiles. "You do know what I like to eat at breakfast."

"Of course I do." Weiss said. "Were were roommates for months. We ate together a lot. I am familiar with what you eat."

"...Right." Yang said. "Those were the good o' days, I guess."

The same waitress comes back with a cup of coffee and a cup of water. She places them down, with Yang smiling to her.

"Thank you, Jenn."

Jenn smiles back. "Glad to know, you haven't forgotten my name."

As she walks away, Weiss raises her eyebrow. "So...you know her?"

Yang shrugs. "We've talk before. I often come here. Take my mind off things."

"Kinda surprised that I haven't seen you." Weiss said. "Where were you, Yang? You went dark on us for the last couple months. We were all worried."

"...Guess I needed time for myself."

"Please tell me, you at least see your therapist. Dr. Klaw is one of the best in Vale. Hence why I recommended him."

"I see him 4 times a week. He really does help me out, letting me get some emotions out. He even gave me some advice on keeping myself in shape. I wasn't going to make myself look like a skeleton, anymore."

Weiss nods. "You do look better than last time. You barely fit those clothes then."

"Thanks." Yang said. "...And...how are you?"

"Been good." Weiss answered. "Company is running smoothly. Less criminal activities on our shipments. The Faunus have better conditions, working equally with everyone. And...um...I...met someone."

Yang raises her eyebrows. "Really? Who? And how long?"

Weiss is about to answer, when her Scroll rings. When she takes it our and looks at the screen, Yang could see Velvet's picture on it, and is surprised. And seeing Weiss smile, Yang know who she's seeing. After a minute of answering messages, Weiss puts her Scroll down and notices Yang's surprised face. "What?"

"...Velvet?" Yang asked. "You're seeing Velvet?"

Weiss puts her hand behind her hand. "...Um...yeah. We've been together sometime after you went dark."

"...Huh." Yang said. "I'm surprised. How?"

Weiss hesitates to answer, knowing her answer involved the tragedy. So she does her best not to mention that day. "Well...she actually saved my life a few months back. I was being so stupid. So stupid, that I regret it to this day."

Yang looks at Weiss with worry. "What did you do?"

Weiss again tries to answer to her best ability. But eventually she sighs before she answers. "I...I tried to jump."

Yang's eyes go wide in shock, knowing what that meant.

"...I was depressed. And the added stress of leading the company made it much, much worse. I tried to my best to hide it...but Velvet was the one who noticed. I had given her a job as my receptionist after her old boss fired her. I tried my bets to dodge her questions. But I would eventually tell her why I was suffering. And that's when I ran to the roof of my company and stood at the edge of the roof."

Yang rests her hands on her head as she listens.

"I...I pushed forward. I wanted to end it all, right there. But Velvet was there. She pulled me away from the roof edge and begged. She begged me not to end my life. She didn't want to lose another friend."

Weiss wipes the tears from her eyes.

"She helped me, Yang. She was there when I had my breakdowns. When I needed emotional help." She chuckles. "She would often force me to get up for work. Often with threats of a water bucket." He smile goes wide. "And then one day...I asked if she wanted to go on a date. She was a bit shocked. But she would say yes. And needless to say...we've been together since."

Weiss would look at Yang and her smile would slowly fades upon seeing her friend shaking. "Yang?"

But their talk would be interrupted, when something outside explodes, causing the windows to shatter from the blast and sending everyone to the ground.

A minute later, Weiss groans as she lifts her head and sees the damage. The customers inside were either unconscious or running outside. She turns to look at Yang. Multiple cuts were visible on her face and body. Weiss quickly gets up and to grab Yang, but her friend suddenly screams as she wakes up. Yang pushes Weiss back and quickly crawls backwards until she hits the counter behind her. Shaking fast, Yang grabs her head and swings back and forth. Weiss slowly walks to Yang, who is starting to lightly then hears the sounds of a fight and quickly turns to look outside. Her eyes go wide upon seeing civilians being pushed aside or beaten down by several men in black masks. One of them notices Weiss and starts to run towards the diner. Weiss watches as the masked man enters and takes out a sword. Knowing that she no longer uses her weapon anymore, all Weiss can do is stand in front of Yang, grabbing a stool in an effort to protect herself and her friend.

The sounds of glass breaking is heard from behind Weiss, who turns around. Somebody had exited the kitchen. But it wasn't one of the black mask wearing bad guys. It was a woman, wearing a red and black outfit, complete with a red fabric over her head and eyes, as well as a device over her mouth.

"Get down." She said, her voice altered. She then takes out a set of daggers.

Weiss quickly gets down as the masked woman charges at the man. She and Yang watch the two fight, with the woman dodging every of the man's attacks.

The masked woman the delivers some slashes at the man, cutting him several times. She proceeds to grab him and throw the guy out of the diner. The sounds of sirens are starting to be heard. The masked woman turns to see Weiss helping Yang up. She would stare at the two of them for a few seconds before jumping out of one of the windows and running away.

"Who was that?" Yang asked.

Weiss nods. "I don't know. But she just saved our lives."

As she begins to move, Weiss would then suddenly feel strange, as if she's going to pass out. She then feels pain on her body. Weiss looks down and her eyes go wide. A big shard of glass had gone into her abdomen, blood pouring from her wound. Yang sees her friends wound and her eyes goes wide as well, before Weiss falls. Yang quickly grabs her friend and lay her on the ground. A paramedic quickly runs to the two and begins putting an oxygen mask around Weiss' mouth. Yang just sits back, shaking and not know what will happen next.

* * *

 **NIGHT - HOSPITAL**

In a hospital room, Weiss is sleeping on her bed and Yang is sitting next to the bed, her leg tapping fast on the ground. She is shaking as well as worry is on her face. She then hears the sounds of groaning. Weiss slowly moves her head as she begins to opens her eyes. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before slowly sitting up, groaning in pain. Weiss would then see that her waist is wrapped in bandages. She sadly stares at her bandaged waist as Yang stands up.

"Hey. Don't try to move quickly."

Yang adjusts Weiss' pillow as the latter sadly looks at her injury.

"You're pretty lucky, you know." Yang said. "Doc said that the glass was half an inch from your organs. So not much surgery was needed. You should be out of here in a few days."

"...Great." Weiss sadly said. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. And it's almost midnight, too. Velvet was here few minutes ago."

Weiss raises her head in surprise. "Is she still here?"

"Yeah. She just went to get some coffee. She should be back-"

The door to the hospital room opens. Yang and Weiss quickly turn to see Velvet, whose eyes go wide. Velvet quickly puts her coffee down and carefully gives Weiss a hug. Weiss groans in pain a bit, causing the rabbit girl to stop hugging.

"I'm sorry." Velvet said. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Weiss said, before raising her arms. "Come here."

Velvet would follow and again, carefully hug Weiss, who gives her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek and hugging back. "I'm sorry for making you worried."

The door would be heard opening again, causing the three of them to turn to it. Their eyes go wide upon seeing him. Jaune Arc, now bearing a beard that matches his blonde hair, slightly smiles and crossing his arms. Yang suddenly runs across the room and roughly wraps her arms around Jaune, who had anticipated this and hugs her back. Yang buries her face onto Jaune's shoulder, shaking and shakily breathing. Jaune slowly strokes Yang's hair for a few seconds, while Weiss looks at the two in confusion. Yang quickly stops hugging and slowly backs away, staring at the ground. Jaune walks towards Weiss and Velvet, smiling again.

"Hey Snow Angel."

Weiss rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Really? That nickname again?" She crosses her arms. "Haven't heard from you in months. And now you're here? I want an explanation. Please."

Jaune turns to Yang, who is staring at the ground. "You didn't tell them?"

Yang nods. "I went dark, too. Today was the first time in months, that I've seen Weiss or anybody."

"Tell us what?" Weiss asked.

Jaune slowly sighs. He grabs a nearby chair and sits down on it before speaking. "The reason why I've been silent...why I haven't talked to any of you guys...is because something happened...and it was my fault."

"Jaune." Weiss said. "I'm sure whatever did happen, it probably wasn't-"

"It was!" Juane exclaims, surprising Weiss. "It was my fault, Weiss. Entirely. And because of my actions..."His breath is shaking as tears fall down his face."...I had to bury her." He begins to softly sob as he rests his hand on his head. "I had to bury her."

Upon hearing those words, at first, Weiss was in disbelief. But a few seconds later, her reaction is that of shock. Another friend that she cares about is gone. Like Ruby. She then clenches hard to the bars on her hospital bed, trying to take in the news. Jaune manages to calm himself down ans slowly stands up.

"I'm sorry that you didn't know." He said. "I really am."

"Was it?" Weiss asked, before turning to Jaune. "Was it really your fault? Is she dead, because of you?"

Jaune doesn't hesitate to nod. "Yes. I wouldn't lie about it."

Weiss turns away from Jaune and looks the opposite way. "Please leave."

Jaune nods and proceeds to turn to the door.

"No."

Jaune quickly turns back around, and looks at Yang, who said it.

"It's not his fault." Yang said. "He can blame all he want. But he's not directly responsible for what happened to her." She then sits down and rests herself on the wall. "I am."

Jaune looks at Yang with confusion.

"I'm the reason why Nora's dead."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Hey guys. So this is a new series that I'll be writing along with my other stories. And once that's very different from my stories. I don't plan to have many action scenes, like in my other stories. But mostly drama, but with some action. And it'll take time before Chapter 2 comes out. Until then...see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 2 Preview

**Hey guys. Here's a preview for Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Forgive me, my friend. For I have sinned."

"You know that you have to speak to a priest for-"

"I know. But I feel much better speaking to you."

*Sighs*. "Fine. Speak."

Yang sits sown in a bench outside a church, a statue of a woman standing near her. Holding something in her clenched hands, she slowly sighs. Sitting next to her, with her green hair pulled back and tied, Emerald Sustrai watches as Yang tries to speak. Emerald is also wearing a black tunic, with some symbols on the clothing. The object Yang is holding is a a locket.

"You wanted to speak." Emerald said. "So please...speak. Or I will just leave."

"Ok, ok." Yang said, before she speaks again. "I...I kept a secret. A terrible one. From the man who was...my best friend. I wanted to tell him. So badly. But he was hurting. Hurting so much, that he would keep to himself a lot. And if I told him...I would lose him forever."

"Why was he hurting?" Emerald asked. "Was he still still feeling pain, from losing his father and sisters?"

"That, yes." Yang answered. "But...something else happened...couple months ago. One that almost broke him."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Damn writer's block keeps getting in the way. That and video games.**


	4. Chapter 2 - Confessions

**CHAPTER 2 - Confessions**

"Never thought you'd see me again?"

"What are you doing here, Yang?

"I just...I just want to talk to you. Just a couple minutes, and I'll be out of your hair. Promise."

*Sighs*. "Fine. Speak."

Yang is sitting down on a bench at a garden, a statue of a woman standing near her. Holding something in her clenched hands, she slowly sighs. Sitting next to her, with her green hair pulled back and tied, Emerald Sustrai watches as Yang tries to speak. She is covered in dirt from gardening. She also sees that the object Yang is holding is a a locket.

"You wanted to speak." Emerald said. "So please...speak. Or I will just leave."

"Ok, ok." Yang said, before she speaks again. "I...I kept a secret. A terrible one. From the man who was...my best friend. I wanted to tell him. So badly. But he was hurting. Hurting so much, that he would keep to himself a lot. And if I told him...I would lose him forever."

"This sounds like something that should be said to a priest." Emerald said.

"No, no, no." Yang said. "Not a priest. No. I...I just feel comfortable saying this to a friend...or an acquaintance. You know what I mean."

Emerald sighs in annoyance. "Fine, then. So. Your friend. Why was he hurting? Was he still still feeling pain, from losing half of his family?"

"That, yes." Yang answered. "But...something else happened...couple months ago. One that almost broke him." Her lips begin shaking and tears begin to fall. She takes a few seconds to calm herself down, before speaking again. "I wish I told him. But I didn't want to hurt him more. I...I cared about him a lot. We took care of each other. I also helped take care of Nora. She wasn't the same after...after what happened almost a year ago. And...she was close...close to at least finally recovering." She smiles. "She was finally laughing again. Was starting to be her old self again. And as Jaune was taking care of her, trying to keep her safe...they got close. Very close."

Emerald raises her eyebrows. "Were they...together?"

Yang shrugged. "Beats me. Kinda looked like it. I think I might've seen her give him a kiss. But she was happy again. And I was starting to feel happy again, too. Having friends close to me again, was the best feeling in a long time." Her smile then begins to fade. "But all that changed...that one night. The one night, that I fucked up everything."

Emerald notices that Yang's leg shaking fast.

"Are you...comfortable with telling me the details?" She asked. "You look like you aren't."

But all Yang does is stand up and walks to the statue. Staring at it, she puts her hands in her pockets.

"Sometimes...it's take time, to tell the rest of the story." Emerald said, approaching Yang. "But you don't have to tell me, you know. You shouldn't even trust me. Given I was the reason why every bad thing that had happened...during that night at the Vytal Festival?"

"True." Yang answered. "...But Ruby always known something that Mercury didn't have. We all saw you, when you realized that Cinder didn't make it. You cried. And that showed that you cared for her."

"And your point?"

"...Ruby saw good in you, despite you being on the wrong side. And...I guess Weiss did too. That's why she vouched for you to not be jailed."

"...Sometimes, I wish I was imprisoned." Emerald said. "I deserved everything that I caused. But...I guess this...is my punishment...and my redemption. Gardening and community service for 2 years."

Yang slowly nods. "Thanks for listening. Maybe we'll talk later."

Emerald says nothing else as she watches Yang walk away, down the street and hopping on Bumblebee. She waves her hand as Yang drove by, before entering returning to tend to the garden.

* * *

 **OFFICE**

Weiss sits in her desk, her hands in front of her face as she stares outside her window.

"Weiss?"

She slowly turns away from the window to look at Velvet, who looks at her with worry.

"Everything alright?"

Weiss just lays back on her desk and stares at the ceiling. "Just...just thinking. It's a rough week, Velvet. Getting shot...that explosion at the diner...what Yang told us at the hospital. I just...I don't know whether to feel angry at her...or sad."

"She does regret it, Weiss." Velvet said. "That's why when Jaune screamed at her, Yang broke down in front of us. It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah." Weiss said, as she stands up. "But we shouldn't let this distract us from our own lives."

"That's probably a good idea." Velvet said, nodding. "You've pretty much done nothing for the past hour."

"...Huh?"

"You...didn't notice the files on your desk?"

Weiss quickly turns to look at her desk. A small stack of files was on top of it. She then takes them and looks at each one. "Okay...noise complaints...employees hating their coworkers. We can fix that one, real quick. Ya-da, ya-da. Nothing too important." Her face shows surprise as an envelope intrigues her. On the front was a name of the sender: Blake Belladonna "Velvet. How long was this here?"

"Few days." Velvet answered. "Blake wanted to meet you personally. But you were in the hospital, so she sent a file instead."

"...Blake." Weiss said, her tone having some anger. "She's got some real nerve, I give her that."

Weiss then stands up and walks to her window as she reads the letter. "Says here that she plans on attending the anniversary, where she plans on announcing a Faunus Embassy here in Vale." Scoffs. "Yep. Of course."

"You sound...angry." Velvet said, worried.

"Oh, I have every reason to be angry, Velvet." Weiss said as she sets the letter done.

"Opening an embassy doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"No! It's not about the embassy!" Weiss exclaims, her voice raising. "I'm angry at Blake! Let me remind you, that after...after Ruby died...and after Sun died...she abandoned all of us. She abandoned me. She abandoned Yang. Do you have any idea how much damage she further caused by leaving? It's like with after the Fall of Beacon, all over again."

"How much damage?" Velvet said.

"It broke Yang. She needed her, at the worst time she was having. And Blake wasn't there. Again. Nobody was there to help her heal. I didn't even help her. And that's why she's like this, now. So yeah. I'm angry at Blake. And Yang probably will too."

"Weiss." Velvet said. "Blake had every reason for leaving." She watches Weiss cross her arms. "She watched Sun die in front of her eyes, Weiss."

"Yeah?" Weiss said. "Well, I watched Ruby die. But you don't see me running away form everyone."

"It's not just that." Velvet nods. "She...she experienced another tragedy after she left." She sees the confusion in her eyes. "I don't even think you know, huh?"

"Know...what?"

Velvet proceeds to take out her Scroll and swiping. "This happened a few months ago. Blake and her parents were in Mistral to discuss an embassy with the Council there." She hands the Scroll to Weiss. "But something terrible happened. And the news never made it past the Kingdom."

Weiss looks shocked as she looks at the new headline:

 _Anti-Faunus Protester Attack Belladonna Family. Chieftain and Wife Killed._

Velvet takes her Scroll and puts it away. "Let's just say that Blake won't be the same, the next time you see her."

Weiss goes to sit down and rests her head on her hands.

"Please don't start this in a hostile way." Velvet said.

Weiss stares down at the table as she begins to think.

 **CEMETERY**

Yang is sitting on the grass of the cemetery that she's in, staring at the grave in front of her. Tears were already falling down her face as she looks at the name: **_Nora Valkyrie_**. She proceed to grab a small bottle and drink the contents inside. She then stoppers the bottle proceeds to let it rest on Nora's grave.

"Hey."

Yang doesn't turn to see who's talking. She just lowers her head as Jaune approaches her. He goes to sit down next to the blonde, looking at the gravestone.

"How long have you been here?" Jaune asked.

"...About an hour." Yang answered. "Didn't expect you to be talking to me again. After what I said in that room."

"...I know." Jaune said. "I am angry, Yang. Very angry. But...I know it wasn't your fault."

"...You know it was."

Jaune looks at Nora's grave with sadness, before he speaks. "It wasn't. You can't blame yourself for something that could've happened to anybody."

"I brought her to that bar." Yang said. "I thought that...If I hadn't...the car would've never..."

Yang tries to stop her emotions as she talked. But she would angrily pound her fist on the fist, making a small hole. She would proceed to stand up and walk away. But she would be stopped when she feels a hand around her wrist.

"Let go, Jaune." Yang said as she tries to free herself.

Jaune doesn't release his grip as Yang tries again.

"Please let me go." Yang said as tears fall down her face.

But all Jaune does next is bring Yang closer, hugging her tight. The blonde stays frozen for a few seconds before she hugs back and her head is buried onto his shoulder. He also feels her grabbing his shirt tightly as she breaks down. Jaune would then proceed to stroke Yang's hair.

"It's okay. Just let it all out."

Yang's muffled screams are heard as she continues to sob. And all Jaune can do is comfort his friend. But the sounds of an explosion is heard nearby, causing the two blondes to flinch and look at the direction of where it happened. Jaune growls and runs towards it.

"Wait!" Yang yells. "What are-". She stops when she sees someone fly into the air, their sword raised up before they launch down. Yang would then proceed to follow Jaune out of the cemetery. As they exit, they both suddenly stop, looking shocked.

Many men wearing black masks are lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. And in the middle of it, the masked woman from the diner stands there, using a piece of cloth to wipe the blood off her sword. Yang is able to look at the sword and recognizes its look, before going eyes wide.

"Hello, Yang." The woman said. "It's been a long time."

The woman then proceeded to remove the device over her mouth and taking off the cloth over her head, revealing a pair of cat ears.

"Wait. What?" Jaune said, eyes wide still.

The woman proceeds to slowly turn around to look at the two. Blake Belladonna sadly looks at them, scars in some areas of her face, and the tip of one of her ears is gone. And a burn mark is on the right side of her neck. The three of them just stare at each other for a few seconds, before one of them speaks.

"...Blake..." Yang said as she starts to walk closer to Blake.

The cat-eared girl slowly backs away, making Yang stop. "Don't come near me, please."

"Blake?"

"Just don't. This was a mistake."

Blake quickly disguises herself and proceeds to uses a fire escape to climb up a building, leaving the two blondes at the street. The sounds of sirens begin to be heard.

"Come on." Jaune said. "We gotta go."

He grabs Yang by her arm and the two of them begin to run the opposite direction from the bodies on the street.

 **NIGHT - ROOM**

A window slowly opens as someone inside is carrying a stack of boxes towards the men. The woman sighs when she hears the window and proceeds to put the boxes down. The chameleon girl, Ilia Amitola, watches as Blake enters the room. Blake closes the window, draws the curtains, and takes off her disguise before looking at Ilia.

"How'd it go?" Ilia asked.

Blake ignore the question and just sits down. She slowly starts taking off the jacket that she wore. But she winces in pain as her right sleeve slides off, revealing a bleeding cut on her arm. Ilia opens a cabinet and takes out a first-aid kit.

Minutes later, Ilia is halfway through stitching Blake's cut, while the latter just stares at the floor.

"How this happen?" Ilia asked.

"...I don't know." Blake answered. "Maybe one of them slashed at me while fighting."

"Well, you're lucky this isn't deep." Ilia said, as she finishes the stitching and proceeding to wrap the wound with gauze. "Anything else?"

Blake's leg begins shaking before she answers. "I...I saw Yang today."

Ilia stops wrapping upon hearing this.

"She and Jaune...they saw what I did. She saw my sword. I just...I just had this urge to reveal myself."

"How did she react?"

"...I didn't stick around for too long. But she was surprised. After all...I haven't seen her or anyone else since the Tragedy."

Ilia finishes with the gauze and sets the first-aid kit aside, before sitting behind Blake. She wraps her arms around the latter's neck and rests her head on Blake's left shoulder.

"I know how much you didn't want to come back to Vale, Blake." Ilia said. "You were worried about what or who changed since you left."

Blake turns her head, so that her face is across from Ilia's. "But you convinced me, after weeks of trying. And now we're here. And we got some work to do."

Blake the places her hand on top of Ilia's before moving her head forward, her lips meeting the latter's. After a couple seconds, Blake backs her head away.

"I'll be heading to bed." Ilia said. "Got a big day tomorrow. And we all need out beauty sleep."

Ilia stands up and is about heading for the door to the room. But Blake grabs her wrist, making the latter turn to her.

"Can you...can you stay with me tonight?" Blake asked.

Ilia smiles. "Of course."

 **THE NEXT DAY - PATCH**

Yang sits alone inside her living of the house that once belonged to her dad, Taiyang. But now it's hers. Yang lifts her head to look at a set of photos on a wall. One of them is the same one, that she looked at, the year before. The one with her, Taiyang and Ruby having a picnic. Another picture has her, Ruby, and Qrow Branwen, their uncle, standing in front of Beacon Academy, the school having opened once again a month after the Tragedy. As she looks around the other photos, she hears the sounds of footsteps getting louder. But they suddenly stop.

 _"Weiss. Are you alright?"_

Yang goes to a window, slightly moves the curtain, and sees both Weiss and Velvet. Weiss is frozen in place, her eyes showing sadness. Velvet looks at her in worry.

"...I...I'm sorry. I haven't...I haven't been here since...since I went to Ruby's grave." Weiss said.

Velvet gets closer to Weiss, putting her hands on the latter's shoulders. "I know how hard it is, Weiss. I felt the same way, when visiting my team's graves. But you can't just stop now."

Weiss nods and places her hands on top of Velvet's. "Yeah. Ok."

Yang sadly watches the two approaching the door. But before they know, Yang decides to open the door. The three of them stare at each other before one of them speaks.

"Thank you for coming." Yang said, grabbing her arm and turning around. "Please close the door after you enter."

Velvet looks at Weiss before the two of them enter the house, with Weiss closing the door. Weiss takes a look around the interior of the house.

"Everything looks...the same as before." Weiss said.

"...Guess I didn't feel like changing anything." Yang as as she exits her kitchen, carrying a tray with 2 cups and a coffee kettle. The tray also carries cream and sugar. Yang puts the tray down onto the small table between the couch and the TV. Weiss and Velvet sit down and help themselves to the coffee as Yang sits down herself.

"Thank you, Yang." Velvet said before taking a sip.

All Yang does is nod before her leg begins shaking.

"We appreciate the coffee." Weiss said. "But we would like to know why you have call us to visit? Given that we haven't been here in months, we're just curious."

"...Right. Right." Yang said. "Well...it's about Blake."

"You mean by the fact that she's here in Vale?"

Yang is surprised. "Wait. You already know?"

"Of course I do." Weiss answered. "I received reports of Blake and several Faunus arriving in Vale to discuss opening an embassy there. And as the head of the Schnee Dust Company, I volunteered to help with the funding of their campaign."

"Which was a very generous thing to do." Velvet said. "Given what had happened to her, it was a wise-"

"Wait." Yang said with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The sounds of the front door knocking is heard. Yang quickly gets up and opens the door. She looks at Jaune, who walks inside with his Scroll on.

"Turn in your TV." Jaune said. "You're gonna-"

He stops upon seeing Weiss and Velvet sitting.

"Thought I'd invite them over." Yang said.

"I...just turn in the TV."

Weiss sees the remote next to her, picks it up, and clocks a button. The screen turns on, with news footage of a building and a limo stopping in front of it. The screen cut to another camera that is between the limo and building. The back doors to the limo open. And everyone watches as both Blake and Ilia exit, the two of them wearing formal clothing Reporters get closer to the two as they walk towards the building. Ilia manages to keep them away from Blake as the latter reaches the top step of the stairs. Blake suddenly stops and turns around to face the reporters. Ilia stands next to her. Yang watches in surprise as Blake speaks.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen."_ **Blake said** _. "As evident, you have had heard reports of numerous Faunus arriving in an airship with a white lotus logo on it. Now a number of people have expressed their concerns about whether or not, we are either a threat or we come peacefully. I can assure every single one of you. The White Lotus absolutely have no intent on being violent, unlike the White Fang. If violence is used by us, it will be only to defend ourselves from those who are not fond my people. But again...we are a peaceful organization."_

 _"Miss Belladonna."_

 **Blake looks at a green-haired reporter, sporting bunny ears.**

 _"Miss Belladonna. Exactly what brought your organization to Vale?"_

 _"Good question. Me and several diplomatic members of the White Lotus were granted an audience with the Vale Council to discuss a Faunus embassy here in Vale. And as of now, we have several being built all over Remnant. Mainly in the Kingdoms. But in several villages and non-Kingdom cities. All except for Atlas, who has refused many times, despite our peaceful talks. I cannot blame them, for their hatred of Faunus nor will I be angry at them."_

"Of course, Atlas would never help the Faunus." Weiss said, with a mad look.

 _"The reason for the Embassies is to increase Faunus Huntsmen and Huntress help in smaller cities and villages, while maintaining communications with embassies in the Kingdoms. We aim to give many Huntsmen and Huntresses the chance to help those in need. The opportunity to work alongside Humans without the need of violence against each other. And I pray that this will be a successful campaign. Next question."_

 _"Miss Belladonna."_ **A grey-haired man said** _. "Was the deaths of your family, you main motivation into starting this campaign?"_

"Wait. What?" Yang said, her eyes wide in shock.

Yang just watches as Blake doesn't answer. The Fuanus just stares at the reporter before she moves her head away. Ilia walks forward with anger in her face. But her wrist is grabbed by Blake, who nods. Ilia calms down and backs aways. Blake takes a few seconds, breathing slowly before answering.

 _"The answer is yes. My parents...they fought for equal right for the Faunus, a long time ago. And they wanted to try again. But...some people, both human and Faunus, didn't want that. And now they're gone. My father, Ghira Belladonna, once told me something that I remember to this day: No matter what happens...when life knocks you down...we can choose, whether or not...to get back up. And that's why I'm here. I got back up. And I'm living up to the dreams that my parents longed for. Thank you all. No more questions."_

The reporters still ask questions as Blake and Ilia turn to enter the beginning. Weiss proceeds to turn the screen off. She turns to Yang, who just sits there and staring at the floor.

"Yang?" Velvet said with worry.

Yang taps her hand onto the armrest before she gets up and walk upstairs as the three just watch her.

"Just give her some time." Jaune said. "I'll go talk to her later.

 **BUILDING**

Blake is inside a room, where she is lightly sobbing, her hands covering her eyes and tears falling down her face. Ilia is holding Blake as the latter cries.

"It's okay, Blake." Ilia said, stroking Blake's hair. "It's okay.

The pair just sit in the room as Blake still cries and Ilia comforts her.

 **EVENING - PATCH**

Yang sits on the floor on her floor, sadly watching the moonlight shining through her window.

"I never knew about her parents." She said.

"It's understandable, Yang."

Jaune is sitting nearby, watching Yang with sadness.

"And now she's in Vale." Yang said. "I haven't her since that day...in the forest." She turns to Jaune. "I want to see her. Check on her. But...a part of me doesn't want to."

"Well, it's completely up to you, Yang." Jaune said. "Only you can make that decision."

Yang turns her head back and stares at the ground.

"Weiss and Velvet will be meeting her tomorrow. Blake wanted to discuss a few things in regards to the embassy. And Weiss was happy to listen. So...you have until tomorrow to make that decision."

"...Are you going to go?"

Jaune stares in silence for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah. Probably."

The sounds of a Scroll is ringing. Jaune takes out his and his eyebrows raise upon who is ringing. "It Oscar."

Yang quickly turns in surprise. "Oscar. Haven't heard from him in a while."

Jaune answers his Scroll. "Hey. It's been a while." As he listens in, his tone drops. "Oh. It's you, Oz. What do you want?"

Yang just stares at Jaune as he is listening to Ozpin. After a minute, Jaune ends the call. He stares at his Scroll, before putting it away.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"...That was Ozpin." Jaune answered. "He wants to speak to all of us. In 2 days...we're heading back to Beacon."

Yang stands up and quickly nods her head. "No."

Jaune looks at Yang with confusion. "What?"

"I'm not got back there." Yang answered in anger. "Never again."

"What...what do you mean? Yang? What is wrong? Talk to me."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yang repeats as she walks around the room and grabbing her head.

"Whoa, whoa." Jaune said, grabbing Yang and making her look at him. "Yang. You're scaring me."

Yang's anger slowly fades away, before sadness takes over. "I...I can't go back, Jaune. I just can't."

"Why?" Jaune asked softly. "You can tell me anything, Yang. And I'll keep it myself. I promise. All you have to do...is just tell me."

Yang stays silence for about a minutes, with Jaune still holding. But she would say something that would shock Jaune.

"Ozpin knew...he knew what was going to happen...he knew Ruby was going to die."

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

MAN! I finally got a new chapter up. And man, the changes that occur during writing. Scenes that I was going to write. only for me to make changes later on. It happens. So yeah. The end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 might bring back Ozcar(Oscar and Ozpin) as well as reunited the former team RWBY after a year of separation. But we'll see once I begin writing. Until then...later guys.


	5. Chapter 3 - A Small Reunion

**CHAPTER 3 - A Small Reunion**

The sounds of fingers tapping in a table is repeated, not just from one person. But to several men and women who are sitting in one large table. Some have a uniformed guard, each bearing a White Lotus symbol, standing behind them. Everyone in the table is waiting. But waiting for who?

The sounds of a door opens. Everyone except for the guards look to see Blake and Ilia enter the room.

"I do apologize for arriving to this very important meeting, very late." Blake said as she walks to her seat. "I had a very rough night of preparations." She sits down. "I do hope there were no trouble while waiting for me."

Ilia stands next to Blake, her weapon on her back. Blake continues to speak.

"I do hope, in the future, that something like this will never happen again. I can guarantee it. I can promise it. But until then...let's get down to business."

* * *

 **CITY STREETS**

Yang is sadly staring outside the car window as the Kingdom of Vale passes by. Inside the same car, Weiss, Velvet and Jaune are seated with Yang, while someone drives the car.

"We really appreciate you giving us a ride, Weiss." Jaune said.

"It's the least, I can do." Weiss said. "Blake plans on visiting my office shortly after her meeting with the Council. And since the two of you wanted to see her...might as well."

"Great." Jaune said. "And...maybe...since we'll all be together again...maybe we can all hang out later."

Yang slowly turns to look at Jaune, who notices her. "...Maybe." She turns back to stare outside.

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY - OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Inside the Headmaster's office on the topmost tower of Beacon Academy, a woman sighs as she looks at some reports on her Scroll.

"Another student dropped out this morning, Headmaster." Glynda Goodwitch said. "That's the 9th one this month. I don't seem to understand this, Ozpin."

Sitting at the headmaster's desk, the former farmer boy, Oscar Pine has his head flat on the desk.

"If you're expecting Oz, he'll be back shortly." Oscar said, his voice barely muffled.

Goodwitch grunts as she closes her Scroll. "Why is he always too busy to speak?"

Oscar lifts his head as rests his arms onto the desk. "I don't know. He never lets me in on what he's doing until the last second. Has been doing so, since the...you know."

Goodwitch notices Oscar's right hand is shaking before the latter closes it tightly. Oscar was never the same, after witnessing the deaths from Salem's wrath. And having learned that his aunt was a victim, he never talked about her again. Oscar clenches his fist with his other hands, as he tries to calm himself.

 _ **It's okay, Oscar.**_

Oscar's mood turns to anger, upon hearing Ozpin's voice.

"That's easy for you to say, Oz." Oscar said. "You didn't lose somebody that day."

Goodwitch sits down as Oscar talks to himself...well...Ozpin.

 _ **I was just trying to-**_

"I don't care what you were trying to do!" Oscar exclaims, before lowering his voice. "Just take over."

 _ **...very well.**_

Oscar's eyes briefly glow before his expression changes to calm, and his hands separate.

"I do apologize, Glynda." Ozpin said. "Oscar and I have had these tensions since that day. They tend to happen when you're not around. You caught us on a rare day."

"It's fine, Headmaster." Goodwitch said. "If I may, though...I would suggest talking to Oscar, every now and then. And you...you need to be free more." She stands up. "Now then...I noticed some troubling information among your list of appointments for the month. And I have to say...it's a big risk, you know."

"I do, indeed." Ozpin said. "I know this is indeed troubling-"

"You're requesting that Miss Xiao Long and Mister Arc, visit Beacon, in order to speak to them." Goodwitch said. "Despite the fact, that they now harbor a severe hatred for you. Why would you even do this, Ozpin?"

"...I felt that we needed to talk. I never fully explained to her the many things that I hid from her. And as for Mr. Arc, I never gave my condolences. What happened to Miss Valkyrie was a tragedy."

"...She was a nuisance." Goodwitch said. "But what happened to her, shouldn't have happened."

"Indeed. Now, then. We shouldn't think about it right now. We have our current problems as of now. We should take care of these."

Glynda sighs. "Yes, Headmaster."

* * *

 **WEISS' OFFICE**

Outside of Weiss' office, Velvet is finishing a call from a client, nodding and placing her hand on her head. As she does, she sees Blake and Ilia arriving upstairs nearby. Velvet ends the call and quickly stands up. She then proceeds to give Blake a hug.

"It's good to see you again." Velvet said before she separates the hug.

Blake smiles. "Same here. How are you, Velvet?"

"...Doing my best. Been a rough few months. But I got back on my feet."

"And working for Weiss." Blake said. "She offer you the job?"

"Yep." Velvet answered. "Times were tough. And she felt pity. I'm really glad it happened. Anyways..." She heads to the door. "She's not busy right now. So you can head in and say hi."

When Velvet turns back, she notices that Blake is looking a little nervous. Ilia notices and looks at her. "You okay?"

Blake doesn't verbally answer. But she nods before she proceeds to head inside. Blake stops after a few steps when she sees Weiss, who is staring out her window, and taking a sip of her coffee. Ilia looks around to also see Jaune sitting nearby, smiling and waving to the two. Jaune quickly stands up and walks to Blake.

"Look who it is." Jaune said.

Blake smiles at Jaune and the two of them hug each other. They separate before Blake's smile disappears.

"Hey." Jaune says. "What's wrong?"

"...Juane...I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Nora. I'm sorry that I missed the funeral. I'm sor-"

"Don't." Jaune said, before placing his hands on Blake's shoulders. "It's okay. I understand, why you couldn't. I'm not mad, Blake. Okay?"

Blake nods, before she looks at Weiss, who places her cup down. The two of them look at each other, before Weiss approaches the cat girl. Blake raises her arms, expecting a handshake. But instead, she gets another hug. Weiss tightly wraps her arms.

"I missed you, my friend." Weiss said, before she separates too. "I am glad that you are here."

Blake's smile returns once again. "Thank you."

The sounds of throat clearing is heard. The three of them turn around to see Ilia, who seems annoyed.

"Oh!" Blake said, before walking to Ilia. "You guys remember Ilia, right?"

"Oh, we remember her." Jaune said, crossing her arms. "Still haven't forgotten about that spider on my bed."

Ilia chuckles. "Oh come on. It was just a prank."

"Oh sure." Jaune said.

"Besides, it was Blake's idea."

"Was not!" Blake exclaims. "It was Weiss' idea. I just passed it along."

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "It was."

"Wow." Jaune said. "You led me to believe that for quite a while."

Weiss chuckles. "Worth it." She turns to Blake. "Listen. Before we talk business, I need to attend to a couple errands. Would you mind waiting for us downstairs? Conference room will be on your right, as you reach the bottom floor."

"Sure." Blake said. "No problem. "Ilia and I will head down right now. You guys coming?"

"...No." Jaune said. "One of Weiss' errands involve us. Besides, I'll be heading home after. But it was good seeing you again. Come visit us anytime, while you're in Vale."

"You know I will." Blake said. "Let's go, Ilia."

Weiss and Jaune both watch the two of them exit the room, before their smiles fade.

"Make sure they don't exit the building." Weiss said.

Jaune would then proceed to head downstairs as well. He watches Blake approach the conference room, which has the window blinds down, unable to see inside.

As Blake opens the door, her arm is grabbed by Ilia, who has a worried look on their face.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ilia said. "I can feel it, Blake."

"Don't be paranoid." Blake said. "It's just a business meeting. And a bit of a reunion. You just need to relax, okay?"

Blake heads inside.

"Besides. We need to-"

Ilia notices that Blake stops moving and talk. And the latter now has a look of shock on her face. "Blake?"

Ilia moves her head in order to see someone in the conference room. Her eyebrows raise in surprise, as Yang stands nearby, looking out a window that shows Vale outside. Ilia sees Blake's hand starting to tremble.

"Hello, Blake." Yang calmly said, before she turns her head to look at Blake. "It's been quite some time."

Blake grabs her shaking hand, which now clenches into a fist, and slows down her breathing.

"It's okay." Yang said. "Take your time. Sit down, please."

Blake turns and looks at Ilia. "Wait outside."

"Are you sure?" Ilia asked.

Blake nods and she watches as Ilia exit the room, closing the door behind her. Blake then turns back to Yang, before proceeding to sit down. She clenches her hands together as she rests her head on them.

"It's beautiful outside." Yang said, staring out the window. "The garden out there. The flowers are blooming great." She turns around and sits down at the chair near her. The two former teammates stare at at each other in silence, before one of them eventually speaks.

"What are you doing here, Yang?" Blake asked.

"...Really?" Yang asked back. "That's all you have to ask? What am I doing here?"

"...Well...I was expecting only seeing Weiss and Velvet. Not everyone else." Blake said. "I like to keep a steady schedule."

Yang slightly smiles. "You follow a schedule now? You sound like Weiss."

"I'm the leader of an organization, Yang." Blake said. "I don't have time to fool around, these days."

Yang's smile fades away into slight anger. "Really? And what about the other day? Or the other night at the diner? You sure you don't time to fool around?"

"...That is none of your business." Blake answered with some anger in her voice.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Really. You don't need to know."

"...Ok. You don't have to." Yang said, her anger fading. "I just...I was concerned. I mean, you just left us again for a year. And all of a sudden, you show up. Just out of nowhere."

"...I know." Blake said.

"Do you? Do you have any idea how much you hurt us, Blake? How much you hurt me?" Tears fall down Yang's face. "...You didn't even come to the funeral."

Tears fall down Blake's face before she lowers her head. "I'm sorry, Yang."

"It's not enough!" Yang yells as she slams her hands onto the table.

Blake flinches from this, but doesn't act scared. The door behind her opens, with a concerned Ilia having her weapon ready. Yang lowers her arms and slouches down her chair. Blake begins to stand up and looks at Yang.

"I truly am sorry." Blake said. "I really am. Honest. But I'm trying to move on, Yang. I'm trying to build something here. I'm trying to start over, to the best of my ability. For my own health and for those who have lost someone and are trying to move on. I can't change what happened this past year, Yang. I'm just trying to move forward. And you should too."

Blake then proceeds to exit the room, with Ilia following her, leaving Yang alone in the conference room. Yang just stays there as the sounds of their footprints become more fainter and fainter. But some become louder as someone arrives. Yang looks up to see Jaune, who enters the conference room.

"You okay?" Jaune asked.

"Do I look okay?" Yang asked back.

Jaune stares at Yang for a few seconds, before speaking. "Come on. I'll take you home if you'd like."

Yang stands up and proceeds to follow Jaune out of the conference room.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER - Patch**

Yang and Jaune are slowly walking down the path towards Yang's house. As they walk, the have a chat.

"Have you heard anything from your mom, lately?" Jaune asked.

Yang clenches her fists. "...No. Haven't heard from her since...since Nora died. I tried so many times to contact her. But I don't care how she's doing."

"She's your mother, Yang." Jaune said.

"Yeah. One that abandoned me as a child, tried to kill us back in Haven, and killed the Spring Maiden, so she could take the role. Yeah. Mother of the Year, alright. Whatever."

"Those might be true. But regardless, she did stay with you after the Tragedy. She was the main reason, why you went to see that therapist, Weiss told you about in the first place."

"Until she scared him off." Yang said. "Don't need him anymore, though. Haven't had a breakdown in a month."

Jaune stops and has Yang do the same. "Yang. We're meeting with Ozpin tomorrow. I'm pretty sure, you're going to have one then."

Yang stares at Jaune, before looking at the floor and grabbing her arm. "Fuck. I forgot."

Jaune the places his hand on Yang's shoulder. "Tell you what. If that does happen, I'll try my best to help you."

Yang is surprised to hear Jaune's proposal. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"But I do. I don't want to see you hurt. Okay?"

Yang slightly smiles. "You always like to help others out. Sure. Thank you."

Yang and Jaune turns, noticing her house nearby.

"You wanna come in?" Yang asked. "Zwei never got to say hi to you, the night before."

"Sorry. But I have to head home. My sisters are visiting, and well...I don't want them thinking, I abandoned them."

Yang chuckles. "Of course. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow."

Jaune, even though he wants to stay, slowly turns around and head down the path. Yang's smile fades into sadness as she walks towards her house.

* * *

 **EVENING - VALE**

The sounds of a groan is heard. "3...hours...long. And all for a simple yes or no."

Velvet, along with Weiss, Blake and Ilia, are sitting at a park in Vale. Velvet looks like she's about to pass out.

"Those meetings tend to be like that, Velvet." Weiss said. "Hence why I leave you out of them. So you don't get bored to death."

"I'll remember that, next time." Velvet said, resting her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Look on the bright side." Ilia said. "The Council has approved of an embassy here, in Vale. I'd say that's a victory"

"Indeed." Blake said. "And one of many achievements that's to hopefully come."

Blake notices the two of them and looks surprised. "So...the two of you?"

"Yes." Weiss said. "And we are very happy, if you were going to ask. And I assume the same with you and Ilia?"

"Absolutely." Blake said as she grabs Ilia's hand as they both stand up. "We really appreciate you helping us, Weiss. We really do."

"Thank you." Weiss said. "But...there's something else that we need to do. Having to sit for hours in a meeting was very boring. So, I propose that the four of us meet up tomorrow night at this place called The Blooming Rose. I'll be treating us to a nice dinner, as a way to celebrate."

"So...a double date, then?" Ilia asked. "I'm in."

"I am too." Blake said. "We'll meet you there. Elegant or normal clothing?"

"Just something...fancy." Weiss said, before turning her head to Velvet, who is sleeping on her shoulder. "I should take her home." She raises her hand. "Good to see you again, old friend."

Blake proceeds to shake Weiss' hand. "Likewise."

Weiss watches Blake and Ilia leave, before she shakes Velvet to wake her up.

"Huh...wha?" Velvet said, before yawning.

Weiss chuckles. "Come on. We're going home."

"But I don't wanna stand up." Velvet said, moping.

Weiss just smiles and proceeds to lift Velvet, bridal style, and the rabbit girl wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck.

Weiss then proceeds to carry Velvet as they head home.

* * *

 **NIGHT - PATCH**

Yang sits down at her couch in her living room. Zwei is resting on her lap, as she flips through the channels of her television. She stops flipping channels and just looks around the empty living room. Often, her dad would be sitting here, drinking his evening coffee and watching the sports channel. And Ruby would be playing with Zwei, who would chase her all around the house. But they aren't there to do these things, leaving only Yang to sadly staring at the floor.

As she does so, Zwei suddenly gets up and begins to growl at something near the front door. Yang raises her head, but doesn't turn towards the door. Instead, she continues flipping through channels as footsteps are heard behind her.

"Hello, Neo."

Behind Yang, with her blade ready to strike, the girl with white and brown eyes stands in surprise. Neopolitan, the ice cream girl who once worked with Roman Torchwick lowers her blade and tilts her head.

"Enough, Zwei. It's okay."

Zwei stops growling and proceeds to head to he little bed in the corner.

"About time, huh?" Yang asked as she turns off her TV and stands up.

Neo just watches Yang proceeding toward her kitchen, leaving the former confused and angry. Neo would then rush to the kitchen and watches as Yang simply pours a cup of coffee. The latter turns as she takes a sip of her coffee, looking at Neo, who is gripping her blade tight.

"What? Did you expect me to be afraid?" Yang asked. "Well guess what?"She puts her cup down. "I'm not. Because I don't care about you...or Cinder...anyone else that you were affiliated with. Not anymore."

Neo looks at Yang in confusion.

"Salem accomplished her mission. She wiped out a quarter of Remnant's population in minutes. My...my dad...my uncle...and my sister. All dead...because of the monster that Cinder served under. I'm damaged, Neo. And what could you possibly do, to damage me more? I've got nothing to lose."

Yang then proceeds to get down onto her knees.

"Go ahead, Neo. This is why you're here, right? To kill me?" Lowers her head. "Just do it, already."

Neo just walks forward and looks down Yang, who isn't flinching. Growling, she then grabs Yang's head by her hair and forces the latter to look at her as she puts her blade on Yang's neck. Yang's face has no emotion, but tears had fallen down her face.

"Go ahead." Yang said. "Kill me."

Neo, who would've immediately has sliced Yang's throat in an instant, is now showing hesitation as she grips her blade tight. She then begins to slowly pulls it back. But Neo feels Yang grabbing her arm, forcing the blade back on her neck.

"What are you waiting for!?" Yang exclaims, more tears falling down. "Do it!? DO IT!?"

Neo then begins to struggle, trying to free herself from Yang's grip, before kicking the latter, finally freeing herself but falling down the floor. Neo just sits there, seeing Yang beginning to break down in front of her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT?" Yang screams. "STOP HESITATING AND KILL ME NOW!"

All Neo does is just stare, now feeling stunned. The once-cocky blonde is now a broken woman, crying in her home, giving up hope.

"Please." Yang said. "I begging you. Do it."

As Neo watches Yang sobbing, she turns to her blade and proceeds to grab it. Then she would sheathe it back into her umbrella. She would once again walk forward until she stops next to Yang, who has stopped sobbing, and is now looking at her with grieving look. Neo then proceeds to place her hand on Yang's shoulder, as the blonde lowers her head. Yang can feel the girl shaking. Neo then grabs Yang's head and has her rest her head on her side, while shakily exhaling.

The two of them just stay at the kitchen, with Neo comforting Yang as she stares away in sadness, knowing what it's like to lose someone that she loved.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

Hey guys. Only 7 Chapters left. And with Avengers Endgame coming out in 2 weeks, I might incorporate parts of that movie into this story. It'll depend on after I see it. And Chapter 4 might still be in writing by that time. But other then that, this small reunion of old friends happen, Blake and Yang finally see each other after a year, and Neo returns. Who else might return later on? Until then, I'll see u guys later!


	6. Chapter 4 Preview

"I never wanted to tell anyone this, you know. Any of you here, today."

Inside a small building, in a gymnasium, where the posters and trophies are in display, a group of people are sitting around in a circle. The support group, with 2 or 3 empty chairs, are either sadly staring at the ground, or are looking at the guy who is speaking. The man, maybe around 30, his leg shaking and grasping his hands tightly, is hesitant to speak. But he eventually does.

"Today...I cried this morning. More than I had ever did, since...since the man I love, just vanished...right before my own eyes. Um...we were celebrating our 1 year anniversary, eating at his favorite sushi restaurant." He chuckles. "I never liked sushi. But he did." His smile turns back to sad. "Today would've been out 2nd year that we were together." A tear falls down his face. "I think about him. Every day. I think about all the great times that we've had together. And those memories are what drives me to keep going."

"That's a good thing to do."

The man and the others see who was speaking. Weiss, who has her arms crossed, is sitting on a white chair. One for her, the one responsible to assembling the support group.

"Keeping the most happy memories, often help with grief." Weiss said. "To forget all of that...just makes you feel more depressed and want to...makes you want to end it all." She adjusts herself to sit straight. "When I saw Ruby die in front of me, most of me wanted to end it all. Run my blade down my wrists and slowly bleed out. That way, I'd be with her. But it wasn't just the memories that kept me going. My sister. She helped me. Guided me through a long process of grief and support. And because of her...I'm still here. And if you have people who care about you...you'll be fine."

Weiss momentarily lowers her head, in order to take a deep breath, before speaking again. She notices someone standing nearby, standing next to the exit door. Weiss smiles and waves at Velvet, who starts to walk towards the circle.

"Guys. This is the person, I've been telling you about." Velvet circles around the group, until she is standing behind Weiss. "Her name's Velvet. She and I have been together for quite some time." She holds Velvet's hand. "We both were affected from the Tragedy. Very hard. We both were there for each other. Comforted one another, when one of us had a breakdown. She makes me happy. And I do the same for her. I still think about Ruby and every one of my friends that I lost that day. But with Velvet, I learned to be happy again. And you can too. By believing in yourself and not giving up."

The group smile and nod in approval.

"We got to move on. We have to. Not just for those we lost. But for those, who support us and care about us. Otherwise...we might as well be shadows of our former selves."


	7. Chapter 4 Preview 2

HEY GUYS. HERE'S ANOTHER SNEAK OF CHAPTER 4, WHILE I'M STILL WRITING.

 **ONE YEAR EARLIER - ARGUS**

"You know, sis. You don't have to teach me. I know how to use this."

The person wielding the bow and arrow, the one with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, aims at a target on a tree.

"Hold up, Saph."

Saphron sighs and looks at her sister, who bears the same hair and eye color. "What, Lily?"

Lily chuckles. "You're just like Juane, sis. Please be patient."

Saphron and Lily, two of Jaune's 7 sisters, are the ones at a park, practicing archery. Nearby, a woman with dark brown hair and eyes, is playing with her son, moving a toy airplane around and making airplane noises. She then stands up and looks at the sisters. "Hey, hon?"

Saphron, who was aiming her bow, looks at her.

"You want mayonnaise on your sandwich?"

"Yes, please." Terra answers. "Thanks, babe."

Lily just smiles and nods. "I can see why you married her."

Saphron sighs and immediately fires an arrow, which hits the center of the target. Lily raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow." Lily said. "You really have been practicing."

"Told you." Saphron said. "Head to the picnic table. We'll be eating shortly."

Saphron walks to the tree with the target and pulls out the arrow. "What do you want on your sandwich, by the way?"

As she turns to see her sister, Saphron notices that Lily isn't there. Where the latter was standing, dust is falling to the ground. Confused, she looks around?

"Lily?"

No response.

"Sis?"

Starting to get worried, she begins to turn to Terra. "Honey. Have you seen Terra?"

But Terra wasn't at the picnic table. Nor was Adrian. All there was is the table and dust floating around. Now very worried, Terra begins to run to the table.

"Babe?"

Again, she gets no response.

"Adrian?"

Normally, she would hear Adrian's yell in happiness. But she doesn't hear her son at all.

"SIS? HONEY? ANYONE?"


	8. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**CHAPTER 4 - The Meeting**

 **ONE YEAR EARLIER - ARGUS**

"You know, sis. You don't have to teach me. I've known how to use this for years."

The person wielding the bow and arrow, the one with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, aims at a target on a tree.

"Hold up, Saph."

Saphron sighs and looks at her sister, who bears the same hair and eye color. "What, Violet?"

Violet chuckles. "You're just like Juane, sis. Please be patient."

Saphron and Violet, two of Jaune's 7 sisters, are the ones at a park, practicing archery. Nearby, a woman with dark brown hair and eyes, and wearing red glasses is playing with her son, moving a toy airplane around and making airplane noises. She then stands up and looks at the sisters. "Hey, hon?"

Saphron, who was aiming her bow, looks at her.

"You want mayonnaise on your sandwich?"

"Yes, please." Terra answers. "Thanks, hon."

Violet just smiles and nods. "I can see why you married her."

Saphron sighs and immediately fires an arrow, which hits the center of the target. Violet raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow." Violet said. "Even after 3 years-"

"I've still got it." Saphron said. "I haven't forgotten my training. Now, then. Head to the picnic table. We'll be eating shortly."

Saphron walks to the tree with the target and pulls out the arrow. "What do you want on your sandwich, by the way?"

As she turns to see her sister, Saphron notices that Violet isn't there. Where the latter was standing, dust is falling to the ground. Confused, she looks around?

"Violet?"

No response.

"Sis?"

Starting to get worried, she begins to turn to Terra. "Honey. Have you seen Violet?"

But Terra wasn't at the picnic table. Nor was Adrian. All there was is the table and dust floating around. Now very worried and suspicious, Terra begins to run to the table.

"Babe?"

Again, she gets no response.

"Adrian?"

Normally, she would hear Adrian's yell in happiness. But she doesn't hear her son at all.

"VIOLET? TERRA? ANYONE?"

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - CLIFFSIDE**

Sitting at the cliffside, where 4 graves stand on the ground, Yang sadly looks at the graves of the family, she once had. Summer. Qrow. Taiyang. And...and Ruby.

"I almost did it, guys." Yang said, her face over her eyes. "I almost ended my life, tonight. Well...I almost let someone do it. I was close to joining you guys. Would've been for the best."

Yang lowers her hand and looks at Ruby's grave.

"But I guess I'm stuck here a little longer. And that's okay."

She rubs her eyes as she keeps on going.

"I'm just going to lie down for a minute. Rest my eyes."

Yang then looks up, staring at the sky.

"When I dream tonight...I'm going to think about you guys. As I have before. Gods, I miss you guys. I really do."

Yang then proceeds to grab a blanket that she brought, and slowly lies down onto the grass, as she planned on sleeping there. As she slowly drifts off to sleep, she keeps staring at Ruby's grave, before her eyes eventually close.

After a minute, someone approaches the sleeping Yang. As she crouches down, Neo looks at the graves and has a sad look on her face.

It only took maybe 10 minutes. But Neo managed to carry Yang back to her house and into her bedroom without waking up the blonde. Neo places Yang on the latter's bed and puts the blanket over her. Neo sadly stares at Yang for a few seconds, before walking out the room, letting the latter sleep with the moonlight shining though the window and letting the bed shine in the light.

* * *

 **GYMNASIUM**

"I never wanted to tell anyone this, you know. Any of you here, today."

Inside a small building, in a gymnasium, where the posters and trophies are in display, a group of people are sitting around in a circle. The support group, with 2 or 3 empty chairs, are either sadly staring at the ground, or are looking at the guy who is speaking. The man, maybe around 30, his leg shaking and grasping his hands tightly, is hesitant to speak. But he eventually does.

"Today...I cried this morning. More than I had ever did, since...since the man I love, just vanished...right before my own eyes. Um...we were celebrating our 1 year anniversary, eating at his favorite sushi restaurant." He chuckles. "I never liked sushi. But he did." His smile turns back to sad. "Today would've been out 2nd year that we were together." A tear falls down his face. "I think about him. Every day. I think about all the great times that we've had together. And those memories are what drives me to keep going."

"That's a good thing to do."

The man and the others see who was speaking. Weiss, who has her arms crossed, is sitting on a white chair. One for her, the one responsible to assembling the support group.

"Keeping the most happy memories, often help with grief." Weiss said. "To forget all of that...just makes you feel more depressed and want to...makes you want to end it all." She adjusts herself to sit straight. "When I saw Ruby die in front of me, most of me wanted to be done. Run my blade down my wrists and slowly bleed out. Even jumping off a building. That way, I'd probably be with her again. But it wasn't just the memories that kept me going. My sister. She helped me. Guided me through a long process of grief and support. And because of her...and the girl I'm with now...I'm still here. And if you have people who care about you...you'll be fine."

Weiss momentarily lowers her head, in order to take a deep breath She then notices someone standing nearby, standing next to the exit door. Weiss smiles and waves at Velvet, who starts to walk towards the circle.

"Guys. This is the person, I've been telling you about." Velvet circles around the group, until she is standing behind Weiss. "Her name's Velvet. She and I have been together for quite some time." She holds Velvet's hand. "We both were affected from the Tragedy. Very hard. We both were there for each other. Comforted one another, when one of us had a breakdown. She makes me happy. And I do the same for her. I still think about Ruby and every one of my friends that I lost that day. But with Velvet, I learned to be happy again. And you can too. By believing in yourself and not giving up."

The group smile and nod in approval.

"We got to move on. We have to. Not just for those we lost. But for those, who support and care about us. Otherwise...we might as well be shadows of our former selves."

* * *

 **YANG'S HOUSE**

Upstairs in Yang's house, in her room, lying on her bed, the blonde is asleep. And watching her from the doorway, Neo stands there, her arms crossed. After the incident last night, where Yang tried to have her kill the latter, Neo helped the blonde upstairs. And she sits by Yang's side and waits until the latter goes to sleep.

Neo notices that Yang starts to move a little, and a small little groan is heard from her mouth. Neo then proceeds to head downstairs, as Yang begins to wake up. She slowly rises and sits on the side of her bed, staring at the ground. Thinking about last night, she begins to shake upon realizing that she wanted to die then. Yang slowly places her hand onto her neck, where she placed Neo's blade on, resulting in some blood. She winces at the touch, but feels the bandage around her neck.

" _I was sleeping near the graves. How did I get back...Neo_?" Yang whispers.

That's when the scent of coffee reaches her nostrils.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Neo is pouring in a fresh batch of coffee into a white mug. As she does this, Zwei is watching her. Neo turns to look at Zwei, raising an eyebrow. The sounds of footsteps from upstairs are starting to be heard. Neo then places the cup of coffee onto a tray, with a plate of eggs and toast. She carries the tray to the dining table. The footsteps get louder as Yang walks downstairs. Laying the tray down, Neo then awkwardly puts her hands behind her back and just stands there.

She then finally sees Yang, who turns to see the former waiting in the kitchen. Yang, surprised to see the ice-cream girl, slowly walks into the kitchen and sees the tray with breakfast and coffee on the dining table.

"You...you cook?" She asked.

All Neo does is smile and nods, before she sits down and take a second plate of food that was already there. Yang follows suit and sits down opposite of the girl. She takes a fork and proceeds to take some of the eggs and eating it. She then nods as the eggs were...delicious. Yang grabs the cup of coffee and slowly takes a sip, also nodding at the taste.

"This is...it's excellent." She said, before looking at Neo. "Thank you."

Yang also notices that Neo's plate is already empty, with the Neo just watching the former eat.

"You should probably stop staring, before it gets creepy."

Neo rests her elbows onto the table, and her hands under her head. Yang awkwardly eats as Neo keeps on staring. After a couple minutes, Yang sets her fork down the now-empty plate and lays back onto her chair.

"Thank you again, Neo." Yang said.

Neo nods and proceeds to load the plates onto the tray and take them to the sink. She is about to reach the sponge, when Yang talks.

"You don't have to do that. Really. You don't. I got it."

Yang stands up and walks to Neo, grabbing her shoulder. "Come on. We should talk."

* * *

 **LAKE**

At a lake, where many people are either fishing, playing sports or playing their kids, one lone person sits at the edge. Jaune stares at the water, looking at his reflection.

"Hey, Arc."

Jaune slowly turns his head and is surprised to see Emerald standing next to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Jaune just stares at Emerald for a few seconds, before nodding. Emerald then proceeds to sit next to Jaune, the two of them staring at the lake.

"So...you come here too?" Emerald asked. "Trying to get your mind off things."

"Yeah." Jaune said. "A lot has happened, these past few days. And it's...it's been very stressful." He turns to Emerald. "I'm jealous, you have it easy."

"...Easy?" Emerald said. "I'm only allowed to be either at home, the garden or here. It's kinda boring."

"Maybe. But I would still prefer your way."

Jaune and Emerald continue to keep staring at the lake for minutes, before Jaune stands up.

"Nice talking to you, Em." He said. "But I got a big day, today. And I need to get ready."

"How big?" Emerald asked.

"...Ozpin."

* * *

 **YANG'S HOUSE**

As Zwei happily runs downstairs and onto his little bed in the little room, he watches as Yang and Neo sit across from one another. A couple minutes go by, before Yang eventually speaks.

"Neo." She said. "...Why...why didn't you do it?"

Neo tilts her head and has a confused look on her face.

Yang grabs her shaking hand and she controls her breathing, before she speaks. "...Why didn't you kill me? You had your blade on my throat. You had the perfect opportunity to end my life. But you didn't. Why?"

Neo then proceeds to take out her Scroll and begins typing away. After a couple minutes, she stops, stands up, sits next to Yang and gives her the Scroll. Yang begins reading Neo's message:

 _Originally, the goal was to kill your sister. I didn't know she was one of the fallen. But after what you told me, I switched my kill to you. But when I saw you on your knees, begging to die...when you forced that blade onto your neck...I didn't know what to do. But the reason, why I didn't kill you...was because you were in pain. You lost people. Your sister. Who you loved the most, more than anything in the world. I didn't kill you, because I know what it is like to have lost someone you loved._

Yang then sees Neo stand up and walks to a nearby window, staring outside, before continuing to read.

 _Roman was my world. I was an orphan, eating nothing but scraps to survive. When I was 15, he found me one day, crying and alone. He took me in. Taught me how to fight. Taught me everything that I needed to survive. I had been his loyal companion for 5 years, before...before the attack on Beacon. I desperately called for hours and hours, in order to contact him. But he never answered. Never found me. I was alone again...and I wanted to just end it all._

 _...But I didn't. I kept on going. And no matter what, I wouldn't let my grief overcome me, and I would keep on moving forward. But after last night, when I saw you, it just brought back those thoughts again. The pain. The sadness. Everything I felt, when Roman died._

Yang places the Scroll onto the couch and and stands up, walking towards Neo, who is still looking outside.

"Hey."

Yang places her hand on Neo's shoulder, slowly making the latter turn to her. She would then see the tears falling down Neo's face. Yang would then wrap her arms around the shorter girl, giving her a hug, while the latter wraps her arms back, sniffling. Yang slowly strokes the girl's hair.

"It's okay, Neo. It's okay."

Yang would spend the next 5 minutes comforting the sobbing Neo, whose face is pressed hard on the former's shoulder. The moment of comfort is interrupted by the sounds of knocking. Yang separates herself from Neo and walks to the door and opening it. She is surprised to see Goodwitch, standing outside.

"Good morning, Miss Xiao Long." Goodwitch said.

"Same to you." Yang said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here in Patch, on business." Goodwitch answered. "And it happened that your home was along the way to my destination. So I wanted to relay a message from Ozpin, myself."

"...Ozpin." Yang said, slight anger in her voice. "The meeting's today. Isn't it?"

"Actually, I'm afraid not."

Yang looks at Goodwitch with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Unfortunately, due to a last minute matter, the Headmaster will not be in Beacon or Vale for a few days. And given that your meeting with him will be delayed until further notice. I have already informed Mr. Arc, given he was to join you in the meeting. I just wanted-"

Goodwitch would be interrupted as Yang angrily slams the door, startling the professor. Goodwitch sighs before she walks away. Inside, Neo is showing worry, upon seeing Yang resting one hand onto the door, while the other hand is shaking and clenching. Yang begins to get angry and is her breathing is heavy. And it would've been a moment of rage involving smashing everything. But it would never happen.

Yang feels someone's hand softly holding her fist, making her calm a bit. She turns to see Neo, who smiles softly. Tears fall down Yang's face, before she lowers her head.

* * *

 **NOON - OFFICE**

Weiss sits alone in her office, ruffling through some papers. As she sits there, her eyes closed in thought, she opens them upon hearing the sounds of footsteps. Weiss smiles lightly upon seeing Blake, sit across from Weiss.

"Sorry I didn't attend your sessions, earlier." Blake said. "I was held up at a meeting with the mayor and his associates."

"It's fine." Weiss said. "I just hope you'll attend next week's meeting."

"I'll try." Blake answered. "I noticed Velvet isn't working today. Where is she?"

"I gave her the day off." Weiss answers. "She was still exhausted from last night. It's just the two of us here."

"...Good." Blake said, before turning her head to Weiss. "Look. I'm going to be very honest here. And I'm asking you, please, not to react to it badly."

"How bad can it be?"

"...You keep having those sessions. With people you barely know. Talking for an hour or 2 a week, telling every single one of them to let out what they want to say. You keep telling them that they should move on. And to find peace in their lives. They do. They eventually move on...but not us."

Weiss tilts her eyes down in sadness.

"Weiss...we can't move on. No matter how much we try...we're still going to feel the pain. I...I still feel the pain...the sorrow...the grief...I still feel it all. Yang still feels it. Jaune...you. We all do."

"...I'm trying." Weiss said. "I'm trying so hard to move on, Blake. I want to, so badly. Not just for me...but for Velvet. The first few months were the hardest for me. Kept going and going until one day...I tried to end it all."

Blake looks surprised and shocked. "What?"

"Velvet saved me. She's the reason why I'm still here. Why I'm still helping those who are grieving, to heal. All this...I'm doing it all for her. And I don't intend to fail."

Weiss then proceeds to take out a small box. Opening it up, she then shows the object to the more surprised Blake. Inside the box, contains a golden ring, with a diamond on top.

"Really?" Blake asked. "When?"

Weiss closes the box. "Whenever I feel like it's the right time."

"...Well...I wish you luck. And I'm...I'm sorry for what I just said."

"It's fine. I already knew we can't move on. But I'm going to try, Blake. And you have to as well. Yang, too. We all have to."

Blake nods and stands up. She then goes to Weiss and holds he hand out. Weiss takes it and shakes it.

"I'll be sure to attend next week." Blake said. "Promise"

* * *

 **EVENING - YANG'S HOUSE**

Jaune stares outside Yang's house for a while, before sighing, knowing their chance to speak to Ozpin was delayed. And he wanted to check on her. He walks towards the house, seeing the lights on at the living room. As he is about to knock on her door, he is surprised to hear laughter happening from inside. Slightly smiling, but confused as to who else was inside the house, he then knocks. Juane hears footsteps get closer and closer, before the door is opened. Jaune notices from Yang as she appears, is that she is smiling.

"Hey." Yang said. "What's up?"

"...Um...I came to check up on you?" Jaune said.

Yang looks confused. "Why would you need to...oh. Right."

"Yeah. But it looks like you're doing well. You're smiling again. And I'm talking about a happy smile. What's going on?"

Yang starts to act a bit nervous. "Well...yeah...um..."

"Yang?" Jaune asked, a bit concerned. "What's going on?"

The sounds of clattering is heard from the kitchen, drawing the two's attention. Yang sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose and Jaune looking a bit on alert.

"Just come in." Yang said, allowing Jaune to enter the house before closing the door. "And please don't freak out." She closes the curtains on her windows."

"Why?"

As Jaune asks Yang, the latter sees Neo peaking her head out from the kitchen doorway, looking a bit nervous. Jaune quickly turns to the doorway and raises his eyebrows.

"Yang. What is she doing here?"'

Jaune begins to walk towards Neo, who starts to back away.

"Don't."

Jaune hears that word and turns to look at Yang, who then stops in between the two.

"Please." She said. "Don't."

Jaune begins to look confused. "Yang. That's Neo. The girl who tried to kill you on the train."

"I know." Yang said. "I know."

Jaune then begins to notice the bandage around Yang's neck and looks a little shocked. He looks at Neo, with anger rising.

"Did you do this to her?" He exclaims. "DID YOU?"

Jaune tries to move Yang away to get to Neo, but Yang grabs Jaune by his arms. Jaune growls as he struggles to free himself. But he would then feel Yang's arms wrap around her, and her head resting on his chest.

"No." Yang said, her voice cracking. "Please. I'm begging you, Jaune. Let me explain."

Jaune, his anger still showing, lowers his head and taps Yang's back, prompting the latter to release. Yang gestures Jaune to the couch and they, along with Neo, sit down.

"Okay." Jaune said. "Yang. Why is she here?"

Yang is shaking her leg as she answers. "Jaune. You need to understand what happened last night. After you left and I came back here. And please don't be upset. Okay?"

"...I'll try."

Yang then touches the bandages on her neck. "Last night...Neo was here to kill...kill Ruby. She didn't know that...that Ruby was gone. So she aimed her goal towards me. She would've succeeded, too. But...Jaune...I be-" Her voice trembles for a bit, before speaking again. "I begged her to kill me."

Jaune is shocked upon hearing what Yang had said.

"I forced the blade onto my neck. And I begged and begged and begged." Tears fall down. "I wanted it to all be over. So I can stop suffering. But Neo...she hesitated."

Jaune looks at Neo, who lowers her head down.

"Neo didn't kill me last night...obviously. Because she knows how I feel."

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Torchwick was her only family. And he was taken from her. And like me, she's still grieving. She's trying to move on...like the rest of us, Jaune. But she can't. And further proves that we can't either. No matter what we do, we'll never be able to move on past what we've experienced."

Jaune clenches his fists hard.

"Jaune. What we have to do...the only thing that we can do...is to be there for those who are suffering like us. Like how Velvet was there for Weiss. And like you with Nora. We have to take care of each other. We got to. And Neo here..."

Juane then notices Yang lifting her hand to grasp onto Neo's.

"I'm going to be there for her...despite her past. I just hope...I just hope you and the others will accept my decision."

Jaune is silent as he looks at the two of them while tapping his fingers. After a couple minutes, he then proceeds to stand up. Yang looks with worry while Neo slowly goes behind her.

"...I'll give her a chance." Jaune said, hearing a relived sigh from Neo. " But...if anything happens to you, because of her...I'm hunting her down, Yang."

"I promise you, Jaune. That won't happen."

Jaune nods. "Fine. I should go. You know my sisters. I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Yang answered.

Jaune nods again, before he proceeds to exit the house. Yang would then feel Neo's arms wraps around her, and her head resting on her back. The blonde would then smile. And she would then notice her heart is beating fast. And the last time she felt this way was-

 _Oh man_. She thought.

* * *

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Outside, quietly crouching and tending to the sunflowers in the front, Yang smiles as she places another seed into the soil. Faint footsteps are heard nearby. Yang turns and she sees Neo, who is throwing a stick, allowing Zwei to go fetch it. Yang smiles more upon seeing this and stands up. She wipes the sweat from he forehead and walks to the smaller girl.

"Man, that dog never stops." Yang said. "How long has it been?"

Neo types on her Scroll and shows the screen to the blonde. "40 minutes."

Yang raises her eyebrows. "Whoa. That's a new record." She checks her watch and looks surprised. "Alright. Time for lunch. Zwei! Come on!"

Normally, she would hear the sounds of a happy bark from the corgi. But Yang's smile fades when she hears nothing. Silence.

"Zwei?"

Again. Nothing. Neo looks at Yang with worry, as the blonde's breathing increases.

Yang then begins to move forward, trying to see if she could find her dog.

"Zwei! Stop messing around, boy! I'm not kidding!"

Yang frantically moves around and all she hears is silence. Then after a few seconds, she hears the familiar happy bark. Yang turns and looks to see Zwei running to her. She has a relieved sigh and grabs the corgi.

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaims. "Okay?"

All Zwei does is bark, prompting the blonde to smile.

"What took you so long, anyways? Where'd you go?"

Yang then notices Neo next to her, but the smaller girl is looking another way with a surprised look. Yang turns to where she is looking and her eyes go wide in shock.

About 10 feet away, standing and holding his waist, which has bandages wrapped around...the Faunus with the tail looks in surprise.

"S...Sun?" Yang asked.

Sun Wukong, thought to have been a victim in the Tragedy a year ago...is standing a few feet from Yang, alive and well.

"Hey, Yang." Sun said. "Long time no see...I guess."

Yang sets Zwei down and watches Sun approach her.

"Neo." She said. "Stay behind me."

Neo grabs Zwei and goes behind Yang as Sun stops a couple feet away.

"Bit of a shock, huh?" Sun asked.

"...How...how are you alive?"

"...I don't know." Sun answered. "One minute I was turning to dust. Next thing I know...I'm back."

"Wh...when?" Yang asked.

"...A week ago. After we defeated Salem. Remember?"

Yang looks at Sun with confusion. "Is that how long you think it's been?"

"...Yeah? Why?"

Yang, though shaking from this, answers. "Sun...it's been a year, since Salem was killed."

* * *

 **VALE - STREET**

"I'm still suspicious about Ozpin."

"I know, Weiss. You've already said it 3 times"

"Have I?"

Weiss looks at Velvet with a slight surprise as they sit at an ice cream parlor. Velvet is eating plain vanilla, while Weiss is having coffee-flavored.

"Yes." Velvet answered. "You have."

Weiss sighs. "Sorry. It's just...I don't know what Ozpin's up to. But I'm going to find out."

Velvet just smiles. "You will. But for now...let's just enjoy this moment."

Weiss watches Velvet eat her ice cream and just smiles.

Minutes later, the two of them are walking down a street, holding each other's hand.

"I alway loved that ice cream place." Velvet said. "Been going there since I was a little girl."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed lunch." Weiss said. "That's all that matters. Making you happy."

Velvet smiles widely. "You know what else makes me happy even more?"

That's when Velvet suddenly grabs Weiss, dragging her to a nearby alleyway, before pinning her to the wall. Velvet wiggles her eyebrows before pressing her lips onto Weiss', who accepts. As the two of them make out as the people of Vale pass by the alleyway, the sounds of cluttering is heard in the shadows. Velvet and Weiss break away in order to see where the noise came from.

"Well, well."

The sounds of clapping is then heard, prompting Weiss to move in front of Velvet. That's when feet appear from the shadows. Then legs. Then a pair of clapping hands.

"How happy for the two of you. Especially for you...Schnee."

Weiss' eyes then go wide upon recognizing that voice. Velvet notices that her girlfriend is shaking.

"Do I sense fear? Good. That make killing you even more..."

The woman's hand is suddenly surrounded by fire, causing Weiss to slowly back away, bumping into Velvet. The woman then begins to walk forward, more of her coming out of the shadows until her face, with her left eye covered, is revealed, smiling evilly. Cinder Fall slowly walk towards the two of them.

"...Satisfying."

The sound of Velvet yelling is heard, making Weiss turn around and express shock. Velvet is looking down at her waist, which has a blade piercing through. Weiss sees someone wearing a mask with a skull design on it, having stabbed Velvet from behind. The man retracts the blade, causing Velvet to fall on her knees. Weiss quickly crouches down to hold Velvet as the man walks past her and stands next to Cinder.

"I made sure not to hit any vital organs, as you asked." The man said.

"Very good." Cinder said. "And now...I guess we'll just finish up here. Shall we?"

"Yes, ma'am".

The masked mad then proceeds to take out two swords that he had on him, while Cinder has her own swords out. As the two of them walk towards the couple, they don't notice the Glyph behind them. Weiss is helping Velvet to a nearby wall, the rabbit girl's back on it and nearly passed out. Weiss then slowly turns her head. She is not showing fear. Her eyes are wide and tears are falling. But instead, anger is shown. Cinder's smile fades to confusion.

"I'll kill you." Weiss growled out as she stands.

That's when Cinder and the guy then turn around to see it. A giant glowing suit of armor has its arms raised towards them.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

The armor then proceeds to strike the ground, causing Cinder and her partner to dodge the attack. As the man dodges other attacks, while striking it, Cinder quickly turns around and notices that the their assailants are nowhere near, making her growl.

Carrying the wounded Velvet bridal style, Weiss does her best to run down the street.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" She screams, making people move as she ran past them.

And explosion is then heard nearby, causing the people of Vale to scream and run away. Weiss sees a car now on fire, having been blown up. Her eyes go wide upon seeing Cinder in the air, before the evil Maiden throws another fireball. Another car explodes nearby, making the people flee. Weiss summons Glyphs to make her go faster while still holding Velvet. Cinder yells as she keeps throwing more fire. They keep at this, before she throws one that causes the two to be blown back. Weiss quickly gets up and stands in front of Velvet. Cinder lands onto the street, with the masked man behind her.

"Running away is certainly not going to help you." Cinder said. "Best that you stay right where you are."

Weiss, anger still shown on her face, then has some Glyphs on the street, getting ready for a fight. As Cinder approaches the two, having turn her swords to a bow, her face suddenly turns to surprise as she looks at another direction. Weiss turns her head to see where she was looking. Someone is approaching down the street towards them, the fire obscuring their face. Cinder growls and fires an arrow at the. But the person was fast enough to dodge and grab it. As the arrow is dropped to the ground, the flames die out, revealing who she it.

Her head shoulder-length and a scar on her right cheek, Winter Schnee stands there, with her sword out and ready. Velvet and Weiss look in surprise to see her there. Cinder then suddenly turns her head to meet a flying pair of feet that strike her and sends her crashing into a building. Weiss watches as the Spring Maiden, Raven Branwen, presses a button on a device worn on her wrist. And the section where Cinder crashed into explodes in flames. The man tries to attack, but doesn't see the third person slide next to him. Next thing he knows, he screams as he is impaled by two blades from sickles. Emerald pulls them out and kicks the guy away.

Emerald quickly turns and sees Cinder leaping and about to strike. But Winter blocks the attack with her own sword. Together, she and Emerald dodge Cinder's attacks while applying their own towards the Maiden. They keep fighting until Cinder is kicked again by Raven. Cinder back towards the man as the trio walk towards them.

"You traitor." Cinder said. "After everything I did for you, Emerald."

"We don't want to kill you." Emerald said. "But we could try."

Cinder just looks at the three of them with anger. "You won't get that chance."

Cinder then yells as she summons a wall of fire, forcing the three to back away. She then takes the opportunity to fly away. Raven tries to follow, but is stopped.

"Don't." Winter said. "Remember what happened last time."

Raven growls before noticing Weiss applying pressure to Velvet's wound. She, Emerald and Winter walk towards the two. Weiss helps Velvet up as they see the three.

"She needs medical attention." Raven said, turning to Winter. "And don't bring up your stupid rules, Schnee. Just do it."

Winter looks at Weiss, who has a pleading look on her face. She then sighs. "Put her on the ship. We'll heal her there."

* * *

 **YANG'S HOUSE**

Sun, Yang and Neo sit in Yang's living room in total silence. Sun, in complete shock, stands up and walks around.

"So...let me get this straight." Sun said, his voice shaking. "Salem actually did it?"

"Almost." Yang said. "She had all but one relic. So she only managed to kill a quarter of Remnant. A lot of people died that day, Sun. Including your team. Velvet's. Ironwood. Ren. R...Ruby."

Sun's breathing is shaking as she looks at Yang, who has her head lowered down.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Yang."

Yang lifts her head, in near tears.

"...I used to have a happy life. I had a caring dad. I had a loving sister. And I had friends who loved me. I would fight with my life for them. And even though...they're gone...I'm trying to be better. I gotta be better."

Sun is about to speak when a loud sound fades in and gets louder. Yang stands up and looks out her window. She sees a small airship landing 10 feet from her house. The back of the airship opens. Yang is surprised to see Winter exiting and has a bit of a shocked expression upon seeing Raven, who stays next to the airship. Knocking is then heard from the front door, prompting Yang to open it.

"Miss Xiao Long." Winter said.

"Miss Schnee." Yang said. "Any reason why you landed that thing in my property."

"I do apologize for the sudden arrival. But I need you and Mr. Wukong to come with me immediately."

Sun appears next to Yang. "How did you-"

"Everything will be explained once we land in Vale." Winter answered.

"We?" Yang asked. "I'm not going anywhere. Not with her in there."

Yang points at Raven, is walks inside the airship."

Winter sighs. "Miss Xiao Long. I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. A threat is here in Vale. And she's targeting all of you. Including Weiss."

"Who?" Sun asked.

"...Cinder Fall."

Yang's eyes go wide upon hearing this, making her grabs her shaking hand.

"We were tasked in bringing you and your friends to a safe location until the threat is over. It is your decision, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang turns around and looks at Neo, who was peaking from the kitchen, with a scared look on her face.

"...Okay." Yang said. "I'll go. Just give me a minute."

Yang closes the door and walks to Neo.

"Think you can watch Zwei for me, while I'm gone?"

Neo turns and looks at Zwei, who is sleeping in his bed. Neo gives Yang a thumbs up. Yang just smiles. "I don't know when I'll be back. So be patient."

Yang the proceeds to head back to the door, opening it. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Inside the airship, Velvet is trying to withhold screaming as a laser goes across her open wound, slowly closing it.

"Just a few more seconds." Emerald said, holding the laser above the wound. "It won't heal instantly. She'll need a couple hours of rest."

Weiss, who is tightly holding Velvet's hand, nods. She lowers her head and rests it on Velvet's as the latter lets out a small yelp of pain.

Emerald turns the laser off and sets it aside, before putting a bandage on top of the now-closed wound.

"Help her up."

Weiss grabs Velvet's head and back, slowly lifting her girlfriends up until Velvet's head rests on the wall behind her. Emerald then proceeds to wrap gauze around Velvet's waist.

The door to the room opens, making everyone inside turn to it. Weiss sees Yang entering. The blonde has shock on her face upon seeing the wounded Velvet being treated.

"What happened?"

Weiss lowers her head. "...Cinder happened."

Yang also then notices Emerald, who had finished wrapping the gauze. "And what are you doing here?"

Emerald looks at Yang. "Ensuring no one dies in this airship."

"You should be at your home. How long before Vale authorities find out-"

"They won't." Emerald said. "In fact, they released me...a month ago."

"What?"

"It'll be explained once we land."

"Land where?" Weiss asked, as she helps Velvet lie down.

"...I can't tell you. I'm under orders not to."

"What are you talking about?" Yang exclaims. "Under orders? Whose orders?"

"Yang!" Weiss exclaims. "Please. Not here."

Weiss gives Velvet a kiss on her forehead, before standing up, her head lowered and walking past Yang. The blonde angrily looks at Emerald before following Weiss into a small bathroom. There she sees Weiss shakily washing her hands to get rid of the blood that was on her. Yang looks with worry, hearing Weiss' breathing trembling.

"Are you hurt?"

Weiss slightly turns her head to Yang, before nodding. "No. No. I'm fine."

"...You're not."

Those words would then cause Weiss to slam her hands downs, scaring Yang. Weiss turns around and looks at Yang, anger in her face. She walks towards the door and exits, with Yang once again following her.

In the cockpit of the ship, Emerald is pinching the bridge of her nose as she listens to both Winter and Raven arguing.

"Our orders were simple! We only bring Yang with us! "

"The Faunus girl was wounded, Schnee!"

"Then take her to a hospital! We had orders!"

"Screw his orders! They're all bound to find out eventually!"

"Found out what?"

Raven and Winter both stop arguing upon hearing a the voice. They turn to see and angry Weiss standing near them. Raven then proceeds to see a Yang, who is both angry and surprised.

"Oh, shit." Emerald said, putting on a pair of headphones.

"Who exactly are you working for?" Weiss said, anger still in her voice. "Huh?"

"Weiss-" Winter said, trying to explain, before being interrupted.

"Don't 'Weiss' me! I'm asking a question. And I want answers, right now!"

"Everything will be explained once we land."

Weiss scoffs. "Yeah, yeah. That's what Emerald said as well. But the problem here: we don't even know where we're landing. Mainly because none of you wanna tell us what the hell is going on around here."

Winter turns to look at a direction, before turning away. "Oh, great. More people in here."

Weiss quickly turns and is shocked to see Sun, standing there.

"Hey, Weiss." He said.

"...Sun?"

"Yeah. I'm alive." Sun answered.

Weiss looks in disbelief. "H...how?"

"It's like I said!" Winter yells out. "Everything will be explained once we land!"

Winter then proceeds to sit down and rests her hands on her face. Raven looks at the three.

"It's very complicated." She said.

Yang then walks towards her mother, anger still showing. Raven doesn't move as her daughter stops a a few feet.

"Where have you been, Mom?"

"...Everywhere." Raven said. "Vacuo. Mistral. The smaller villages and cities all over Remnant."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"This and that. Mainly helping people. Killing Grimm. Anything to clear my head."

"...I see." Yang said. "That's why you left me again, huh? Just to clear your head? Whatever."

"Not just that." Raven answered. "...You weren't the only one, hurting as bad as you. You lost your family. I lost mine. Most of my tribe. And the survivors just abandoned me. People I took care of for many years...gone. And like you...I shut down. Just like your dad."

All Yang does is lower her head.

"You have every right to hate me, Yang. But don't think, I was affected by what Salem did."

Raven then proceeds to walk away, exiting the cockpit.

"Geez." Sun said.

Yang then turns to Winter. "Why was she here? You working together now? Emerald too?"

"Pretty much, yes." Emerald said, having taken her headphones off a minute ago. "But I'm only needed when I am needed."

Winter takes out her Scroll and types on it. "We're a minute away from our destination." She stands up. "And I promise that all your questions will be answered when we land. Weiss still has her anger when she leaves."

* * *

 **VALE - DOCKS**

Sitting on a bench at the boating docks in Vale, Jaune is watching the ocean waves go back and forth from the winds. He sighs before standing up, walking down the docks with his hands in his pocket.

"Jaune?"

Jaune turns to see who was asking for his name. He sees Blake and Ilia walking towards him. "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"What am I doing here? I was told to be here? What about you guys?"

"...Same thing." Ilia answered.

Jaune starts to look confused. "So...we've all been asked to be here. Who exactly asked you?"

"Goodwitch."

"Really? She asked me, too. What is going on?"

Ilia taps Blake's arm, making her and Jaune look at the direction. They see the same airship slowly approaching. They back away in order to make room for it to land. After a minute of waiting the backdoor of the ship opens. Jaune, Blake and Ilia watch as Yang, Weiss, and the others walk out of the ship, with one person wearing a black cloak and a mask.

They look surprised to see Winter, Raven and Emerald with the group.

"Who this guy?" Blake asked, pointing at the cloaked man.

"You questions will be asked in a few minutes." Winter answered. "But for now-"

"You will no longer need to wait any longer."

Everyone in the group all turn to hear who was just speaking. Walking towards the whole group, Oscar holds a smile, while using the cane to help with his leg, which is now limping.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience." Oscar said. "But Professor Ozpin needed to speak to you, urgently."

Oscar then notices that Yang is walking away from the group, in order to sit on the ground. He sighs before continuing.

"I'll be letting Oz take over, now. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Oscar's eyes the have a brief glow of light green, before his face shifts to one of seriousness.

"Thank you all for being here." Ozpin said. "I have summoned you all here, due a crucial moment that has happened this past week. One that has, so far, been a good change."

"What do you mean, a good change?" Weiss said. "How's anything good right now? Velvet's lying in that ship right now, recovering from Cinder's attack."

"Wait. What?" Jaune asked with anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said. "Answer us, Ozpin!"

Ozpin waits a few seconds before speaking. "It's true. Cinder Fall has been confirmed to have survived her fall in Haven. As well as surviving the Tragedy. Still a stupid name for such a tragic event. And just today, Miss Schnee and Miss Scarlatina were attacked by Fall and an associate. Winter, Miss Branwen and Miss Sustrai came to their aid. But Fall got away, while her associate died of his injuries. So any way of gathering information is lost for now. But we will find her and bring her to justice. But now...that wasn't the main reason why I brought you all here."

Ozpin then turns to the masked man. "You can take off the mask now. And to those who don't know...prepare for shock."

Everyone watches as the cloak is taken off first. Blake sees the familiar tail that causes her to go eyes-wide in shock and fear. Sun the proceeds to take off his mask and turns to her. "Hey, Blake."

Blake, shaking from the shock, falls and lands hard onto the ground, still staring at Sun, who she thought was dead.

"Sun?" Jaune said, shocked as well. "Is that you, man?"

Sun shakes his head. "Yeah. I'm back."

"But how?"

Sun turns to Blake, who is holding her waist and shaking back and forth, tears falling down her face.

"How? I watch you...in the forest...how?"

Ilia, worried, crouches down and holds Blake tightly, trying to comfort her. Yang shows worry upon seeing Blake, but doesn't move.

"I believe...I can answer your question, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said. "I can actually answer all your questions. But bear with me. You will want to prepare yourselves for what I'm about to say." He turns to Yang. "Especially you...Miss Xiao Long."

Yang slowly stands up, anger showing. "Why?"

"...I tried. I really tried."

"Tried what?" Ilia asked.

"...I tried to bring them back."

* * *

 **THE END**

Thanks for reading, guys. And as you see...I used elements of Avengers: Endgame for the story. And yes, I'll be using more from the movie to make the rest of this story. And no...there will be no time travel...okay, maybe a little bit. But I'll decide when the time comes.

And also...there will be another time skip like the one in the beginning of this story. Next chapter is coming soon. I don't know when...but it'll be here. Thanks. And have a good day or night.


	9. Chapter 5 - Chance Taken Away

**CHAPTER 5 - A Chance Taken Away**

"What do you mean, bring them back?"

Everyone present at the docks in Vale are in both surprise and shock upon hearing Ozpin's words. Everyone except Winter, Emerald and Raven. Ozpin sighs and proceeds to find a place to sit. Yang stares at him with shock and anger.

"What...did...you mean?" She exclaims, her hair and eyes changing.

Ozpin looks at Yang for a few seconds before turning to the group. "During the past few months, when everyone was just beginning to cope with what happened to their loved ones...I noticed that out of all 4 relics...only one remained. And I never bothered to retrieve it, in the aftermath. The relic was in the possession of Ghira Belladonna and had been since our loss."

Blake, who was staring at the ground, lifts her head with a look of confusion.

"I had attempted to contact Ghira for weeks and had no luck. And when I had the chance to speak to him...it was too late. My condolences, Miss Belladonna. Your parents were good people."

Blake proceeds to stand up and finds a nearby wall to rest her back.

"When Ghira died, his knowledge of the location of the relic was lost. And I spent months trying to locate it. And just the past week...I found it. And when I did...I attempted to use it...but...it wasn't enough."

"Wasn't enough?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin looks at Sun. "I had tried to bring back everyone who was lost that day. To reverse what had Salem had done. I tried to bring them all back to life. But because it was only one relic...I was only able to bring back a fraction. Mr. Wukong was among those brought back, as evident."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Weiss said, trying to contain her anger. "You're telling me...you're telling us...that you had a chance...a chance to bring everyone back...and you kept this from us."

"...I didn't want to raise your hopes, Miss Schnee. Chances are that it wouldn't have worked. So I kept this a secret, even to my associates until I used the Relic."

"And where is the relic?" Jaune asked, angry.

All Ozpin does is lower his head as he answered. "Gone. It's...it's been destroyed."

"What?" Yang said, her anger starting to fade to sadness.

"...The power proved to be too much for the relic. Upon usage, it...it shattered, in front of me...the last relic...our only hope...gone."

Yang then drops to her knees and starts to shake, knowing that their chance has been taken away. She begins to whimper before softly sobbing. Raven, having watched her daughter, walks to her. She stares at the crying Yang, before sighing and placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Jaune, having heard enough, proceeds to leave, walking away from the group. Ilia stands next to Blake, who is sadly staring at the floor.

"Can...can we just go? Please?" Blake asked, shaking.

Ilia holds Blake's hand and helps her up. Blake lifts her head and looks at Sun, who looks surprised. She and Ilia then proceed to leave as well. Sun, meanwhile, lowers his head.

"Please." Ozpin said. "Bear with what I have just said. For they are truth and not one part of it was a lie. I am truly sorry to you all. I really am."

Yang slowly stands up, refusing Raven's help. Weiss turns to her friend with sadness.

"Just...just take me home." Yang said, tears falling. "Please."

Raven, knowing who she's asking, proceeds to grab Yang and flies her away. Sun turns to Weiss.

"What are you going to do now?" Weiss asked.

"...I don't know." Sun said. "I managed to reconnect with my family while on my way here. Good thing my Scroll still works. Maybe I'll head back home."

"I can arrange for transportation, Mr. Wukong." Ozpin said, approaching the two. "Just let me-"

"No."

Ozpin looks at Weiss, whose anger still resides. "Miss Schnee-"

Weiss interrupts in order to speak to Sun. "You don't know this. But I'm now in charge of the Schnee Dust Company. And I'll be arranging transportation so you can head home AND feel safe."

She then turns to Ozpin.

"You kept this secret from us, Ozpin. We had a chance to bring Ruby back. To bring everyone back. And you took it away from us."

Ozpin lowers her head.

"You lied to us. You used us. And you've broken our hope. And as of now, we will no longer associate with a liar like you anymore." She moves closer to Ozpin. "We could've fixed all of this. But we can't anymore." Tears fall down. "And it's thanks to you." She then looks at Sun. "For now, you'll be staying at my apartment building tonight, Sun. And we'll have an airship ready to take you home, shortly. Come on."

As Sun watches Weiss walk, he turns to Ozpin, who has his head still lowered. Sun the proceeds to follow Weiss.

Ozpin sadly stares at the ground. And he can feel the tears falling to the ground. Knowing that his own journey to fix Salem's actions have failed.

* * *

 **PATCH - YANG'S HOUSE**

Looking outside the window of Yang's house, Neo slowly pets Zwei, humming. She turns her head to the Corgi and smiles when he wags his tail happily at her. The sounds of a whoosh is starting to fade in, causing Neo to turn her head and look surprised. She watches as Raven descends from the air, carrying Yang until the two of them land on the ground. Yang then walk towards the house as Neo opens the front door. Raven begins to take out her sword upon seeing the smaller girl. But Yang raises her arm, and her mother stops.

When she enters the house, Yang turns to stare at Neo for a few seconds, before proceeding to walk upstairs. Neo watches Yang with worry as Raven enters the house and closes the door. Neo begins to back away in fear, remembering their last encounter on the train. Raven sighs and goes to sit down onto the couch, while Neo sits too, holding Zwei. And the two of them would look at opposite directions.

In her room, Yang sits down in her chair, staring at the desk in front of her. More tears begin to fall down her faces and her whole body begins to shake.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Inside the restroom in the airship, Weiss is sitting with her back on the wall. She is softly sobbing and hitting her head on the wall, knowing that they can't bring everyone back now. She would then do something unexpected. She would start a long scream. A scream of anger and despair that echoes throughout the restroom.

The door to the restroom would open immediately. Winter rushes inside to see the crying Weiss on the ground. She crouches down and, knowing what is happening, proceeds to hold her sister. Weiss at first, tries to struggle to get out. But she quickly allows her sister to comfort her and continues to cry. Winter starts stroking her sister's hair, her own tears falling to her face.

She was never there when Weiss had her breakdowns. But she will be here for this one.

* * *

 **EVENING - BLAKE'S ROOM**

Blake and Ilia lie in bed, with Blake resting her head on the latter's lap. Blake is sniffling, having already cried for about 30 minutes, and is now trying to calm herself. Ilia sadly watches her girlfriend in silence.

Sun is now alive. And now Blake needs to figure out what to do next.

* * *

 **JAUNE'S HOME**

Jaune sits at the backyard of his house, where the Arcs have lived for many generations. As he sits down, he looks at the 5 gravestones that are present. The graves of those in his family that were taken, because of Salem. Jaune wipes his nose, before turning his head. Looking surprised, he sees someone wearing a black hoodie, the hood over her head. The woman would walk to Jaune and sit next to him. Jaune watches as Saphron takes her hood off, and seeing the scars on his sister's face. Saphron sadly looks at her brother, before the sibling comfort each other while looking at the graves.

* * *

 **YANG'S HOME**

Lying on the ground of her bedroom, Yang stares at the same photo. The one she stared at on the airship the year before. And as before, tears were falling down the side of her face. As she stares at the picture, the sounds of knocking can be heard. Yang shifts herself in order to sit on the ground, before the door opens. She watches as Neo is present, bearing a worried look. The two of them would stare at each other, before the latter suddenly crouches down and wrapping her arms around the blonde. Yang slowly accepts the hug and they stay like that for a few seconds. When they separate, Neo proceeds to extend her hand. Yang looks at the latter's hand, before taking it, accepting Neo's help to stand up. Not letting go, Neo guides Yang outside her room, down the hallway, and downstairs all the way to the kitchen.

Yang looks to see Raven, who is sitting at the dining table, which was moved to the center of the kitchen, and has plates of food in 3 spots. Raven squints her eyes upon seeing the two of them holding hands. Neo goes eyes-wide and releases her grip. She would then shift a chair, so that Yang would sit down, before sitting down herself. The three of them awkwardly freeze for a minute, before they proceed to eat. As they do so, Yang notices that Neo struggles to get a bite from her steak and proceeds to smile. Raven nods and lowers her head, hiding her own smile. Neo finally gets the piece of her steak and notices Yang smiling at her, before slowly eating.

The three of them would silently eat their food, while also smiling and having a nice evening, away from the events of today.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - ROOFTOP**

In the early morning, the sun shining over Vale, Weiss is sitting alone on the rooftop of her apartment building. As the birds fly over her, she sadly lowers her head, staring at the concrete floor. The door to the roof is heard being opened, causing Weiss to turn her head to it. She quickly stands up and has a worried face, as she watches Velvet, who is using a crutch to help her walk, standing there.

"You shouldn't be up." Weiss said.

"...I know." Velvet said. "But I woke up and you weren't in bed. Last time that happened...you were up here. On the ledge."

Weiss walks forward when she stops, she proceeds to hold Velvet's hand. "I'm sorry if I made you worried. I just...I just needed to be alone. After yesterday...it was just too much."

Velvet proceeds to rest her head on Weiss'. "It's okay. I'm okay. And you are, too. And that's all that matters."

"Is it?" Weiss asked. "Cinder is still out there. And I wasn't able to protect you."

"I know." Velvet said, wiping a tear from Weiss' eye. "But it wasn't your fault. Don't do this yourself, again. Please."

Weiss shakily sighs before nodding, before she backs up a little.

"Will be heading to work today?"

"...No." Weiss answers. "I think I'll be taking a couple days off. Besides...I don't want to leave you alone, while you recover."

Velvet smiles. "That's sweet of you. But are you sure about about not going?"

"Absolutely. It's not like the company's going to just collapse because I'm not there. It'll be fine. Unless they burn the place down. Then it won't be fine."

Velvet chuckles. "They'll be fine, then."

Weiss smiles. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

 **PATCH - YANG'S HOME**

Sitting in the backyard of the Xiao Long household, Yang stares at the ground as Neo is nearby, happily playing with Zwei. Yang slowly turns her head and sees Raven, standing nearby and her arms crossed.

"Did you sleep okay?" Raven asked.

All Yang does is nod, before staring back at the ground. Raven sighs and then proceeds to sit next to her daughter.

"How long did you know?" Yang asked. "...About what Ozpin told us?"

"...I didn't know. Not until he talked to all of you at the docks." Raven answered. "Can't believe I even worked with him."

"Let me guess...he promised to bring your tribe back."

"Pretty much. But I guess that plan's never going to happen."

"...Yeah." Yang begins to tremble. "It's not fair, Mom. To give us some hope, only to hit us with that bombshell. It's just not."

"Hey." Raven said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "No more crying. You've done enough of that these past few days. I know how much pain you're in. Believe me. I do. But the best thing to do now...you have to move on."

"I don't...I don't how I can."

"It's easy. You look at the what you have now. And you think of the ones who still love and support you. Keeping at the past is only going to bring more pain. You have to think about the future. What you want to do for the rest of your life. No more crying. No more sulking. You can still grieve. But you can't do that forever."

Yang stares at the ground for a few seconds, before nodding her head. "I can try. Yeah. I need to."

Zwei happily barks as he approaches Yang, who smiles and opens her arms, allowing the corgi to get a hug from his owner.

"Good boy." Yang said. "Good boy."

* * *

 **BLAKE'S ROOM**

Inside her room, Blake sits next to her window, staring at the sky outside. Still reeling from the events of yesterday, she sighs and proceeds to stand up.

"Blake."

Blake turns around to see Iila, who is wearing a bathrobe and using a towel to dry her hair. All Blake does is smile.

"Morning." She said. "Did you sleep well."

"I was going to ask you that question." Ilia said. "Given what happened yesterday."

Blake's smile fades to sadness. "I...no. I didn't. Barely had at least a couple hours last night."

Ilia then proceeds to take her girlfriend's hands and guide her to the bed, the two of them sitting down. "I think you should today off. Take the next few hours to get some sleep."

"I...I can't." Blake said. "I've got meetings. I have to meet the mayor for lunch. I-"

"Can reschedule." Ilia said. ''In fact, I'll handle that. You need to sleep. And that's not a plead. That's a order."

Blake just chuckles and nods. "Okay. Okay. Fine. But can you do me one small favor?"

"Of course." Ilia answered.

"...Contact Weiss. Tell her that I want to speak to Sun. Tonight."

Ilia looks a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Blake answered. "I need to talk to him before he goes home. And maybe settle a couple things. Please, Ilia?"

Ilia sighs. "Okay. I'll do that."

Blake then proceeds to give Ilia a quick kiss, before the latter stands up and grabs some clothes and head inside the bathroom.

* * *

 **WEISS' APARTMENT**

Weiss walks around her apartment, sadly looking around her apartment...the one she wanted to have with...

Weiss stops upon looking outside one of her windows and proceeds to open it, in order to see what's she's seeing. Outside, across the street, a young man just finished spray painting something. A rose. A burning rose. Ruby's emblem. The man turns around and looks up to see Weiss, who doesn't move or back away. He nods at her, before finishing up the rest.

" _Gone. But not forgotten."_

The man then walks away as people begin to notice the art on the wall. Weiss then turns her head and opens one of her drawers in it. Inside, she finds and picks up an object. A pocket watch. She would then sit down and open it up. And although hesitant...she eventually opens it. On one side is a working clock. And on the other...a picture of her...and Ruby. Both of them with Beacon Academy behind them.

That's when the emotions begin to come out. Weiss tries to calm down...but it's not enough. Tears fall down her face, as she lowers her head on the dresser, softly crying. After a few seconds, she does her best to compose herself. Weiss then puts the pocket watch away, closing the drawer. As she turns around, she looks surprised to see Velvet, looking at her with worry.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Weiss said. "I thought you were asleep." She sniffles.

Velvet slowly walks forward to Weiss, who is trying not to break down again.

"Come on." Velvet said. "It's okay."

Weiss, without hesitation, wraps her arms around Velvet, hugging her tightly. Velvet slowly strokes Weiss' hair as she comforts. After a few seconds, the two of them separate from their hug and rests their heads on each other.

"You going to be okay?" Velvet asked.

"...Yeah." Weiss answered. "I will be. Thank you."

Velvet then grabs Weiss' hands and smiles at her. "Come on. It's been a while."

"Really?" Weiss said. "Can't have been that long."

"...Does a month count as that long?"

Weiss looks embarrassed and starts to blush. "Are you sure you want to? Your injury-"

"Don't worry." Velvet said, giving Weiss a quick peck. "We'll be gentle."

Velvet then proceeds to lead Weiss to the bedroom, with the latter closing the door. As the door is shut, Weiss' Scroll vibrates and Ilia's pic is shown.

* * *

 **NOON - YANG'S HOME**

Alone in the living room of her home, while Raven and Neo head to the village to shop for groceries, Yang sits on her couch, petting the sleeping Zwei. Yang slightly smiles while looking at her dog. But after a minute, it slowly fades. She would then place Zwei to his bed, Yang would then go to one of the windows and proceeds to stare outside. And for minutes, that stare would be like this, before Yang eventually lowers her head and resting it on the glass. As she lifts her head, she notices 2 people approaching her house. She sees that it's Jaune and Saphron getting closer. Yang walks to her front door and opens the door, just as Jaune is about to knock.

"Hey, Yang." Jaune said.

"Jaune." Yang said. "Saphron. It's been a while."

"It has." Saphron said. "It's good to see you again."

"Can we come in?" Jaune asked.

Yang nods and allows the siblings to enter the house. Zwei wakes up and immediately wags his tail in happiness. Saphron crouches down and puts him, while Jaune goes to sit down.

"So...what brings you to Patch, today?" Yang asked.

"Well...just wanted to see how you were doing." Jaune said. "Given what Ozpin told us yesterday."

"That's understandable. But I'm fine, Jaune. I got my mom. And I got Neo. They're helping me to move on."

"Who's Neo?" Saphron asked.

"A former enemy." Jaune answered. "And by the looks of it, she's now a friend."

Yang nods. "Yes. I trust her. Do you?"

"Of course, I do now."

"...Good." Yang sits down. "It's really gone down to shit. Hasn't it. The one chance we had...the only chance to bring everyone back...is gone."

"...Yeah." Jaune said. "It sucks. I really does."

Yang stares at the ground. "We all grieved, Jaune. Grieved for those we lost. Qrow. My dad. Sun. Half of your family. R...Ruby. We lost them all. And we won't ever get them back. It's...it's not fair. But then again, life's never fair. Isn't it?"

"Sometimes, it isn't." Jaune answered. "But we all know, Yang. We have to move on from this. We can't grieve forever."

"Indeed." Saphron said. "It took me months to move on after I lost Terra...and Adrian. I still feel that way, every now and then. But I do my best. I...I am actually seeing someone."

Yang looks surprised. "Really?"

Saphron. "She's super sweet. And funny. And knows how to cheer me up. I...I'll actually be seeing her next week."

"Well, congratulations." Yang said, smiling.

Jaune smiles as well, before looking at the floor. Knowing what threat is still out there, his smile fades. "Cinder is still out there, you know."

Yang looks at Jaune. "...I know. And we have to be ready. Just in case."

"You still know how to fight?"

"A bit. Going to need to train again."

Jaune then stands up and places his fists on his waist. "Think you'll need a little help with training again? I'm willing to be of service."

Yang raises her eyebrows. "Seriously?" Watches Jaune smile and nods. She then chuckles. "Okay. Okay. I would appreciate the help. Thank you."

All of a sudden, Zwei jumps out of his bed and starts running around the living room.

"Looks like Zwei wants to play outside." Yang said.

"Hey Saph." Jaune said. "Think you take him out? Play a bit of fetch with him? We'll be out in a couple minutes."

"No problem." Saphron answered, before grabbing Zwei. "C'mon, little guy. Let's go out and play."

Jaune and Yang watch as Saphron takes Zwei outside to play. Yang stands up and heads to the kitchen in order to grab a box of dog treats.

"Hey, Yang?"

Yang turns around, holding the box, looking at Jaune, who is looking a bit nervous.

"What's up?"

Jaune begins to rub the back of his head. "I um...I wanted to ask you this, since the day after we saw each other at the hospital last week. But I guess I either got too nervous or I just forgot."

Yang looks confused. "O...kay. What is it?"

"Well...you know that new coffee place that opened up in Vale last month?"

"Yeah. Shepard's Cafe. I've been there a few times. Why?"

"Well, um...I...I was wondering...maybe, you'd want to...hang out with me, there?"

Yang is very surprised by what Jaune's asking. "Are you...are you asking me out on a date?"

Jaune looks embarrassed. "Well...it doesn't have to be. We just go as friends. Just 2 friends...hanging out...getting a cup of coffee...yeah. I...I'm asking you out. But if you don't feel comfortable-"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Yang said, raising her hand. "It's okay. I get it. Now doesn't feel like the best time. But honestly...I think this could help."

"So...is it a yes?"

Yang chuckles. "Tomorrow. 9am. Meet me there."

Jaune just watches Yang walk past him and exit the front door. He softly chuckles, proud to finally ask Yang out. "Yes!"

* * *

 **BLAKE'S ROOM**

Blake, alone and sitting on her bed, breathes slowly as she stares outside, watching the cars and civilians past by. Her hands are clamped together and her leg is shaking. She is very, very nervous.

 _Knock, knock._

Blake then freeze upon hearing the knocks, knowing who it is, outside of it. After a few seconds, she sighs and stands up. Blake goes to the door and proceeds to open it. Sun stands in the hallway, his arms crossed and slightly smiling.

"Hey." He said.

"...Hey." Blake said. "Thank you for coming. Please. Come in and have a seat."

Blake moves out of the way, allowing Sun to enter the room.

Sun whistles. "Nice place. Living well, I see."

"It's only temporary." Blake said. "Once I am done here in Vale, we'll be heading out back to Menagerie."

"We." Sun said. "As in you and...well...Ilia?"

"...Not just us, Sun." Blake said. "Please. Sit down and I'll tell you."

Sun sits on Blake's bed, while the latter sits in a chair across from him. Blake's foot taps repeatedly on the floor.

"How much...how much has Weiss or anyone told you?" Blake said.

"With exception of everything Ozpin said and what Weiss told me yesterday, nothing else. Sorry about your folks, by the way."

"I appreciate it." Blake said, staring at the ground. "Sun. A lot happened since Salem. A lot of people lost their friends. Their families. And that was before the aftermath. Suicides rose in months. Crime increased just slightly. And the Academies are barely holding on, right now. So far, only Beacon is running smoothly."

"Beacon's operational again?"

Blake nods. "Yeah. But there's only much that they can do, with half of the students and faculty, having been killed by Salem. But they're doing all they can."

As Sun listens, he notices a flag with a lotus symbol. Blake turns her head and proceeds to stand up. She walks to the flag and picks it up to show Sun.

"This is the flag of the White Lotus." Blake said.

"The White Lotus?" Sun asked, confused. "Never heard of them."

"And you wouldn't have before." Blake said. "Because I created it."

Sun is surprised.

"After my parents died, and Ilia helped me get back on my feet, I decided to create the White Lotus and a peaceful organization. In the hopes of stopping Faunus discrimination and forming more equality to the people of Remnant." She places the flag on. "We've been doing great so far. We've set up outposts all over the world...well except for Atlas, of course. And the number of members keep rising every week. Which is great. But...we get the occasional aggressor, trying to destroy everything we've built. But we managed throughout all of it." Blake sits down. "We're only here in Vale to discuss setting up an embassy. We're just about close to approval. And once we succeed...we leave."

"And that's it?" Sun asked.

"That's it." Blake answered. "But coming here was worth it. I got to see my friends again. Jaune. Weiss. Velvet. All of them, that survived."

"...Yang, too?"

Blake lowers her head. "I...Yang and I...we really didn't talk after Salem. I...I wasn't there for her...after Ruby died. I just...I abandoned everyone, once I went home. I abandoned her. And now she hates me. Just like Beacon all over again."

"But she forgave you. Right?"

"She did. But I don't think it'll work, this time."

"It won't work until you talk to her. Don't wait for her to do so. And no matter how much she lets her anger out on you, hold your ground and ask for forgiveness."

"...I want to try." Blake said, a tear falling down her face. "She's...she was my friend. And I'm just afraid."

"Well, you should not leave Vale, knowing that Yang still hates you, then. That thought's gonna eat you up, if you leave it like that. You have to at least try to talk to her. Come on. I thought you were a cat Faunus. Not a chicken one."

"I'm not a chicken!" Blake exclaims, embarrassed.

Sun smiles. "Sorry. But seriously. You gotta try. Okay?"

Blake sighs before nodding. "Alright. Alright."

The door to the room opens. Blake and Sun turn to see Ilia entering.

"Just in time." Blake said. "Come."

Ilia slowly walks to Blake and stands behind her.

"Okay." Blake said. "Here comes the hard part."

"I think talking about Yang was the hard part." Sun said. "Listen, Blake. You don't have to talk about you and Ilia. I get it."

"You do?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah. I was dead. I wasn't there when your parent's died, Blake. She was. You moved on with your life. And I completely understand. Just like I did, back in Haven. At the train station."

"...I...I don't know what to say." Blake said.

Sun just smiles and stands up. "You don't have to. Just give me a hug, and we'll be friends again."

Blake smiles. "Always trying to make things cheerful, even at the baddest of times."

"It's who I am."

Blake then stands up and proceeds to give Sun a hug. After a few seconds, they separate. Sun then places his hands on Blake's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

Blake smiles. "Thank you."

Sun lowers his arms. "Now, then. Weiss has an airship waiting for me at the docks. I should be heading out."

"That explains the bags in the hallway." Ilia said. "But the docks is about 10 miles from here. You sure you wanna walk all the way there?"

"Eh. I can manage."

"Oh, no you're not." Blake said, picking up her Scroll. "One of the many perks of leading an organization: You get your own chauffeur. We'll take you there."

Sun chuckles. "Awesome."

* * *

 **EVENING - WEISS ROOM**

Weiss is combing her hair, humming and smiling, while looking at the mirror in front of her.

"Feeling better?"

Weiss turns to see Velvet, a towel wrapped around her, sitting on their bed.

"A lot." Weiss answered. "I'm glad you suggested. Took a lot of the stress away."

Velvet giggles. "I haven't seen you smile this much in a while. It makes me happy."

Beep

Weiss picks up her Scroll and notices a message.

 _Meet us at the park. 1 hour. And bring your weapons._

Weiss notices that everyone else she knew were messaged as well. She also sees Velvet's Scroll having the same message.

"This is suspicious." She said.

"Cinder?" Velvet said, said a worried look.

"No." Weiss answered. "Cinder would just crash in here and attack us directly. No, this is someone else."

Weiss stands up and proceeds to take out a case from underneath her bed and placing on top. Although hesitant, Weiss eventually opens, revealing Myrtenaster, having never used this since...since Ruby died.

"Are you sure, you want to take that with you?" Velvet asked.

"...I wasn't able to protect myself that last few times." Weiss said, picking up her weapon. "This time...I won't let that repeat."

* * *

 **PARK**

In the middle of an empty park, where the last of the citizens are leaving, a vehicle enters and parks as another arrives. The doors to the 1st vehicle open, with Yang, Neo and Jaune exiting. Raven, who had flown, lands nearby. Yang watches as Blake, Ilia and Sun arrived, having walked. She then sees Weiss and Velvet exiting the other 2nd vehicle.

"Damn." Jaune said. "Everyone's been called."

"And when they meant everyone..."

Yang quickly knows the voice and turns her head to see Oscar arriving at the park, along with Winter and Emerald.

"They meant everyone, I guess." Oscar said.

Jaune starts walking to Oscar with anger showing in his face. But stops upon seeing Yang grab his arm.

"No." Yang said. "Not now, Jaune."

Jaune angrily stares at Oscar, who is looking at the ground, now.

"Were you the one, who messaged all of us?" Blake asked. "Or was is Ozpin."

Oscar looks at Blake with confusion. "Neither." He takes out his Scroll to show the same message. "I was given this message as well. And I would've known if Oz sent it. Somebody else did."

"...Who?" Weiss asked.

Just before Oscar can answer something, he is startled by a big blue portal that appears in front of him, causing him to fall backwards. Everyone gets their weapons ready, except for Yang, who backs away with Neo.

"Get ready to fight, people!" Winter said. She turns to see Weiss with her weapon. "You still know how?"

"It may be a year, sis." Weiss said. "But I can handle this."

"No you won't."

Everyone looks in confusion as the voice echos everywhere. Oscar watches as a pair of feet exit the portal. Along with legs, a torso, and then finally...a head. Oscar then starts to hear Ozpin speaking.

 _"It...it can't be..."_

Standing in front of Oscar, a man with platinum blonde hair and wearing a dark grey coat over dark blue shirt and grey pants. The man looks down upon Oscar, who is helped up by Emerald. Oscar's eye briefly glow green, before the scared look he had turns into Ozpin's angry face.

The man smiles. "Interesting." He turns to the group and gives a slight bow. "I do apologize for the way I had arrived. I'm sure that I had startled most of you."

"Not by a long shot." Jaune said, his shield up. "Now who the hell are you?"

"And where did you come from?" Winter asked.

The man nods and immediately waves his hands up. All of a sudden, everyone's weapons are swiped away from them and landing on the ground, making a small pile.

"Please. I do not wish to start this with violence. I'm merely here to speak to all of you."

"You shouldn't even be here, Ozma!" Ozpin exclaims. "What are you doing-"

"I do apologize, Ozpin." Ozma said. "But I needed to speak with those who had survived Salem's victory."

"They are not ready!"

"I do know that. Which is why I need them to be."

"That's enough!" Jaune exclaims. "Oz. If you don't tell us, who this guy is, I'm going to-"

Ozma waves his hands and all of a sudden, Jaune screams as he falls down a portal.

"Jaune!" Yang yells.

The portal shows up about 10 feet into the air, where Juane screams as he falls through and lands on the ground. Yang quickly goes to him, to check if he's hurt.

"I am Ozma." He said. "I am a being with extraordinary abilities. What you've already seen is just a fraction of what I can do. I had sent you all the message to meet here at this park. I had you come here...because your world is in grave danger."

Jaune groans as he stands back up. "You could've just said that, instead of hurtling me through a portal.

"I do apologize, Mister Arc. But you were showing aggression."

"Excuse me." Weiss said. "But what exactly do you mean, "Our world is in grave danger?"

Ozma turns to look at Weiss. "A crisis is coming, Miss Schnee. One so cataclysmic, that not only will this world end...but the rest of the universe."

"Uh...huh." Sun said, before leaning to Blake. "Is this guy nuts or something?"

"I'm afraid not, Mister Wukong." Ozma said, having heard Sun's whisper. "This crisis is imminent, people. Someone is coming...someone far more powerful than myself."

"Okay, then." Weiss said. "Say we believe in this crazy story that you are telling us-"

"It's not crazy." Ozpin said, falling to his knees.

"...What?" Yang said.

Ozpin lifts his head, showing fear. "I thought the crisis wouldn't happen for another few years."

Ozma looks at Ozpin. "...We all tough so, too. But something happened that is causing the crisis to move forward. And it's coming. And it'll be here...6 months from now."

Everyone looks in shock and disbelief.

"Wait, wait, whoa!" Sun exclaims. "Oz...is this for real?"

All Ozpin does is nod before speaking. "It's true. Our world is ending. And we are not ready for it."

"You keep saying 'Our world' as you speak to us." Winter said. "Why are you saying that?"

Ozma, having listened to Winter, sighs and nods. "You really think, that the world we live in...the world of Remnant...is the only Remnant out there?"

"What are you talking about!?" Yang exclaims. "First you tell us, that the world is ending! And now...what? What are you saying to us?"

Ozma would stare at Yang for a few seconds, before answering. "I believe that in order to answer your question...you must see what I'm talking about." He raises his hand.

"WAIT!" Ozpin screams.

But it's too late. Yang screams as she falls down another portal

"YANG!" Jaune screams, watching as the portal closes. His anger rising, he quickly turns to Ozma. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?"

Ozma lowers his arm. "Where she is going...will help you believe."

* * *

 **PORTAL**

Yang continues to yell and scream as she is surrounded by a cloud of blue and flashing lights. As she looks around in fear, she begins to see images. Images of her. And Blake. Weiss. Rub...Ruby? She sees all four of them...in different outfits...or in outfit's they've worn before...and all for of them...wearing capes? Yang watches in confusion as all these images flash around.

 _Boom_

Yang then sees what appears to be a grass getting closer and closer.

"Oh no!"

Yang covers her head as the grass gets closer...until she is out of the blue tunnel and hard landing on the grass, and causing her to roll down a hill. After reaching the bottom, Yang groans and spits out the grass.

"Yuck!"

Yang then proceeds to stand up, brushing her hair and clothes, to ensure all the grass is off her. As she does this, she freezes. Yang lifts her head to see a familiar place in front of her.

Beacon Academy.

Yang looks in confusion as she sees the many students walking around, playing or training with their weapons. Some are even enjoying their lunch under tress.

"Wha...what?"

Yang knows that the school doesn't have these many students currently. And the buildings nearby don't even look damaged. They look...old. But intact.

"Where...where am I?"

Yang turns and turns to find out what is going on. How is she here? At Beacon? And why does it look like before the...before the Fall?

"Have I...did that guy...did I just travel-"

"Yang?"

Yang's eyes go wide in surprise and shock, knowing whose voice is that.

"Yang? Are you okay?"

Yang slowly turns around and just freezes upon seeing who.

Ruby, wearing the same outfit she had when she traveled to Mistral, stands there, looking concerned.

"Sis?" Ruby asked. "Is...is something wrong?"

Yang, shaking, also sees Blake and Weiss standing behind Ruby. But they are wearing their outfits from last year. This shock causes Yang to fall to her knees.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims, running to her sister. "Yang. Are you okay?"

As soon as Ruby grabs Yang's arms, Yang backs away and looks at her in horror.

"No...no...this can't be real." Yang said, placing her hands on her head. "This isn't real! You're dead, Ruby!"

"Dead? Yang. What are you talking about? I'm standing right here."

"What is wrong with her?" Weiss asked. "She looks like she's seen something...bad."

Blake looks at Yang with so much worry. "Yang?"

"What's up!"

Blake's eyes go wide. She turns around and she sees in disbelief, Yang...in her old outfit too. This Yang sees the shock in their faces.

"What?" She said. "Ya'll look like you've seen-" She stops talking about seeing Yang...or herself...what?"

Ruby quickly backs away, seeing what's happening.

The Yang on the ground quickly stands up, looking is shock and disbelief, as the other Yang drops the bag she was carrying.

Both Yang's just stare at each other, not knowing what to do.

"WHAT THE F-" Ruby yells out!

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Umm...yeah. I uh...I think I'm going to add something to the stories. Something that'll connect them together. And if I do, it'll be its own separate story, with both this story and the others being on hold, until the separate story is done. Hope you enjoyed this story. And yeah...the next chapter of my RWBY Hero story will pick up where this ending leaves off. Later.**


End file.
